Hermanos con derecho a roce
by MarttaRblls
Summary: DirkDave/Stridercest/AU/Parejas secundarias/La culpa de todo la tiene el English/Tensión sexual everywhere/Si no quieres lemon explícito, sal cagando leches de este fanfic/Omg no sé hacer sumarios/
1. Chapter 1

**Hermanos con derecho a roce**

_Chapter 1_

-turntechGodhead** [TG]** empezó a molestar a timaeusTestified** [TT]**-

**TG: **eh bro

**TG: **bro

**TG: **contesta maldita sea

**TT: **Los adultos tenemos obligaciones. No puedo estar siempre pendiente al móvil

**TG: **yo tambien soy ya un adulto

**TG:** como sea

**TG: **ahora lo importante no es eso

**TG: **este sabado vuelvo a casa

**TT:** Oh.

**TT: **Espera. ¿Lo dices en serio?

**TG: **crees que es una broma

**TT: **No, no. Tan solo me sorprende. Llevas muchos meses fuera de casa y sin dar señales de vida.

**TG: **no era una pregunta

**TG:** y bueno ya te contare

**TG: **hablamos

-turntechGodhead** [TG] **dejó de molestar a timaeusTestified** [TT]**-

Como siempre, Dave había dado por zanjada la conversación antes de que Dirk tuviese oportunidad de despedirse pero, aún así, aquel ínfimo intercambio de palabras mediante un teclado había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa. Eso sí, tendría que cambia los planes del sábado y adelantarlos a aquella misma tarde, no quería perder el tiempo con gilipolleces estando su hermano en casa. Eran las cuatro y media y sabía que si quería adelantar sus planes para hoy mismo tendría que ser rápido, así que dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para llamar a sus confidentes e informarles del cambio.

º

Lo primero que hizo al bajar del avión fue estirar todos y cada uno de sus músculos, llegando a parecer que se estaba preparando para alguna competición deportiva. Tío, los vuelos le dejaban machacado. Pero, bueno, hoy estaba de buen humor —aunque nunca lo admitiría ni exteriorizaría — e iba a intentar que nada se lo arrebatase, porque hace unas horas se la había pegado a Dirk como si fuese un niño pequeño y eso era un gran logro para él. ¿Qué por qué se la había pegado? Realmente el avión de Dave salía y llegaba a su ciudad aquella misma tarde, pero la idea era decir que llegaría mañana para darle una sorpresa a su hermano mayor. Ah, y también para que no insistiese en ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto, se negaba a verse involucrado en otra de esas situaciones incómodas que creaba Dirk cuando lo trataba como a un mocoso de cinco años a pesar de que ya tenía sus veintitrés, y a mucha honra.

º

— Joder… Al final me habría venido bien y todo avisar a Dirk… ¡AGH! Putas maletas — ladró el rubio con los brazos en asas y dándole una patada a una de sus maletas. Volvió a mirar hacia el ascensor, estirando los labios en una fina línea. "AVERIADO", volvió a leer. "Dirk vive en un quinto", volvió a recordar. Por suerte (o por desgracia) justamente en aquel momento estaba entrando en el portal un tipo que parecía querer ser de ayuda.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, hermano? — una voz ronca y castigada por lo que seguramente sería tabaco se alzó tras el Strider, que se volteó rápidamente para encarar al desconocido.

— Ah… No. Está todo bajo control — dijo de forma algo distraída, aquello de que le llamase "hermano" le trastornó. Aun así, mostró una actitud indiferente al tiempo que se colocaba bien sus gafas de sol empujándolas hacia arriba por el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Estás seguro? Esas jodidas maletas tienen pinta de pesar lo suyo — volvió a insistir, asomándose por un lateral del otro para verlas mejor.

— Está bien, está bien, joder. Ayúdame si así vas a dejar de darme la tabarra.

Con "ayudar" Dave quiso decir "tú me llevas las maletas mientras yo no muevo un dedo", pero parecía que al extraño tipo que acababa de conocer no le importaba. Mientras él subía las maletas, Dave subía escalones de brazos cruzados tras él. Ahora que lo tenía justo delante se dio cuenta de la increíble altura de su improvisado criadoy también de lo desaliñado que tenía el pelo; un pelo azabache y ondulado. También pudo percibir el evidente olor a porro pasado que desprendía toda su ropa. ¿Desde cuando tenían a un porreta por vecino?

— Y aquí termina nuestro trayecto.

— Eso parece. Bueno, grac-… Espera, ¿por qué sabes que vivo en el quinto? — aquel tío cada vez le daba más miedo, así que empezó a rebuscar las llaves del piso por si tenía que huir hacia el interior, cerrar con llave y llamar a emergencias porque un adicto le acosaba. Finalmente las encontró y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

— Joder, hermano. Ese tío de las gafas picudas y tú sois una jodida calcomanía. Me apuesto una botella de Faygo a que sois parientes.

— … Aham. El caso es que eso no es asunto tuyo, así que gracias por lo de las maletas y… y… me cago en la puta… — estaba intentando despachar al moreno al tiempo que, una vez la puerta estuvo abierta, empezaba a propinarle patadas al equipaje para meterlo todo de golpe en el apartamento. El otro, con una sonrisa boba que no había perdido desde que le dirigió la palabra, volvió a echarle una mano, digo, un pie, dándole un último empujón a las maletas. Después se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vieja sudadera.

— Sí, eh… Que ya nos veremos. Gracias otra vez — se vio forzado a repetir.

Antes de que el porreta pudiese abrir la boca, Dave se apresuró a cerrarle la puerta en sus narices. Suspiró, aliviado al verse totalmente a salvo de imbéciles que pudiesen contagiar su aura guay, y comenzó a llevar las maletas a su habitación poco a poco. Esto le llevó un tiempo, pero quería que la sorpresa fuese una gran e inesperada sorpresa, así que toda molestia era poca.

Llevadas sus maletas a su antigua habitación, él mismo se recluyó en ella. Deshizo la cama, se quitó los pantalones, la camiseta y se metió bajo las sábanas en ropa interior porque le daba una pereza horrible tener que deshacer ya la maleta. Además, seguramente aquella noche Dirk le retendría hasta bien tarde para que le contase sus aventuras durante su primera gira, así que más le valía descansar. Dejó las gafas sobre la mesita más cercana a la cama, justo junto a su móvil y, cuando pensó que solo tendría que cerrar los ojos para caer sumido en un profundo sueño, una agradable sensación comenzó a invadirle, una sensación que parecía nacer en el centro de su pecho, el cual no estaba muy relajado que se diga, lo cierto es que algo ahí dentro latía con bastante fuerza. Dave suspiró: sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Aunque la actitud de Dirk a veces deja mucho que desear desde su punto de vista, le ha estado cuidando desde que era un crío, así que, bueno… debía admitir que, realmente, adoraba a su hermano. Y, siendo sinceros del todo, el reencuentro que ocurriría en las próximas horas le tenía bastante emocionado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Dave había conseguido dejar la mente en blanco y dejarse envolver por los brazos de Morfeo, pero aún no había conseguido llegar a la zona más profunda del sueño, por lo que hasta el más leve sonido podría hacerle despertar, y así fue: el sonido que emitió la cerradura de la puerta al ceder al poder de unas llaves hizo que el rubio se revolviese en la cama y pasase de estar panza arriba a hundir la cabeza contra la almohada. El murmullo del exterior comenzó a colarse en el interior de la casa.

— No he venido hasta aquí para que me hagáis perder el tiempo, así que vamos al grano. Hoy entro en el curro a las nueve — protestó una voz femenina que tenía un timbre ciertamente irritante y totalmente desconocido para Dave. A sus oídos llegó el sonido metálico de algo así como una hebilla de cinturón chocar contra el suelo.

— Deja de quejarte y ponte manos a la obra, eres tú la que aún tiene toda la ropa puesta — dijo una segunda voz que reconocía vagamente. Dave apenas estaba prestando atención a lo que salía de sus bocas, él solo sabía que era un murmullo incesante y molesto. Con un gruñido, se deshizo a patadas de la protección que le concedían las sábanas de la cama y comenzó a bajarse de ella muy despacio.

— Antes quiero mi parte, me debéis algo.

— Joder, Vriska. ¿Ibas en serio? Yo no soy gay — al fin escuchó la peculiar voz de su hermano mayor, pero esta vez sí que comprendió sus palabras y esto le hizo arrugar la nariz y fruncir el ceño.

— Hicimos un trato. Participaré solo si cumplís vuestra parte y me dais lo que quiero ver.

— Vamos, Dave, no seas estrecho. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿no? Démosle lo que quiere y luego podremos hacer lo que nos plazca.

— Agh... Está bien, joder.

Aquella conversación estaba empezando a ser de lo más extraña y misteriosa, así que el menor de los Strider se dejó llevar por el gusanillo de la curiosidad y decidió ir a echar un vistazo al salón. Cuando iba por el oscuro pasillo ya se paró por el camino un par de veces al escuchar unos extraños chapoteos que le hicieron comenzar a abrir los ojos como platos. Dave no era precisamente un crío y, aunque estuviese medio dormido aún, la faceta pervertida de su cerebro nunca descansaba.

— ¿Qué cojones...? — murmuró, con un atisbo de enfado que ni él mismo pudo comprender, puesto que ni si quiera sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero entonces... Entonces se asomó por la rendija de luz que salía de la puerta entrecerrada del salón y lo vio.

Vio a su hermano, pegado en su totalidad a un cuerpo ajen...no, espera, no era ajeno. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Aquella persona que estaba desnudando el cuerpo de su idolatrado hermano era Jake, aquel chico que Dave siempre recuerda como el amigo de la infancia de Dirk que acaparaba toda su atención. Le parecía odioso: por su culpa Dave nunca pudo tener toda la atención que hubiese querido de su hermano mayor.

Los ojos carmesíes del rubio se quedaron fijos en los labios de Dirk, que estaban siendo devorados por un Jake ansioso y muy homosexual. En su interior una voz gritaba "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no te resistes? ¡Deshazte de él!" y estaba convencido de que en algún momento lo haría, pero entonces su hermano pasó de ser una rígida estatua que se dejaba hacer a un pulpo de tentáculos inquietos que se arrastraban por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

Una risa cantarina proveniente de una voz femenina hizo que la mirada ojoplática de Dave se desviase bruscamente hasta una tercera figura, esta sentada en el sofá, disfrutando de lo que parecía ser el espectáculo que ella misma había pedido. El menor de los Strider no tenía ni idea de quién era la chica de cabellos negros, pero la acusaba de ser la causante de todo este embrollo y, desde allí, su mirada carmesí se clavaba en ella, imaginando una tras otra las posibles muertes que podría darle.

Un gemido se atasca en la garganta de Dirk y sale de forma ahogada al exterior cuando Jake comienza a indagar bajo sus pantalones desabrochados. A todos los presentes les coge por sorpresa la reacción del mayor, incluido Dave, que se lleva una mano a la boca para enmudecer un jadeo sorprendido al tiempo que apoya la otra en el pomo de la puerta. Esto último hace que el viejo objeto cruja. Al instante, Dave se aparta de la línea de luz que entra por la puerta, justo a tiempo para no ser visto por los tres individuos del salón, que giran su cabeza a la vez hacia el lugar del que creen que proviene el sonido.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

— Seguro que nada, Dirk vive solo, ¿verdad?

A pesar de lo dicho, Jake empieza a acercarse a la puerta y Dave sale disparado por el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a su habitación. Los pasos de Jake avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo que acababa de recorrer el Strider.

Hacerse el dormido no sería nada convincente y no explicaría la razón por la que ha crujido el picaporte de alguna puerta de la casa, así que una vez llegó a su habitación se revolvió más aún el pelo y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con esta entreabierta, como el que acaba de salir de la cama.

— Habrán sido imaginaciones nuestras, aquí no hay nad-...¡AAHH JODER!

— Agh, tío, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos? Un respeto a mi cabeza — se le hacía tan raro hablar con el tío que acababa de meter mano a su hermano que no pudo evitar que su voz se alzase de forma amenazante, pero eso fue de ayuda en su papel de recién despertado. — Y, a todo esto, ¿quién coño eres tú y qué haces en casa de mi hermano?

Jake se había quedado boquiabierto, no acertaba a decir o hacer absolutamente nada. Primero, porque no pensaba que fuese a encontrar a alguien allí; segundo, porque era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de una de las personas con las que tenía pensado divertirse durante el resto de la noche y; tercero, porque el menor de los Strider había crecido y cambiado muchísimo en estos años y cada vez se parecía más a su hermano mayor —exceptuando aquellos ojos bermejos, totalmente contrarios a los ambarinos de Dirk—.

— Ah... ¡Dirk, creo que tienes visita! — dijo al fin el moreno, elevando la voz para que le escuchasen los otros dos. Dave, mientras tanto, se dirigió al interior de la oscura habitación para coger sus gafas y ocultar sus ojos de la desconocida a la que probablemente tendría que verle el careto también.

Efectivamente los pasos de los restantes sonaron por el pavimento y Dave, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pronto pudo ver los mechones dorados de su hermano, un hermano que lucía una expresión tensa y descolocada. Dave esperaba encontrárselo medio desnudo, pero se ve que por el camino se había vuelto a poner el cinturón y tan solo le faltaba la camiseta.

En el fondo le estaba matando que su reencuentro fuese así, pues había echado de menos a su hermano mayor más de lo que le hubiese gustado y estaba ansioso por revivir viejos tiempos a su lado.

— Vaya, qué sorpresa, Dave... pensé que llegarías mañana.

— De eso se trataba — escupe el joven mientras desvía la mirada hacia otro lado. Pero entonces recuerda que tiene que hacer como si sus ojos no hubiesen sido testigos de nada de lo que ha pasado en el salón, así que vuelve a levantar la cabeza, esta vez dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada, que le cuesta contener, a su hermano. — Perdona, es solo que esperaba una bienvenida más... eufórica.

— Oh. Sí, lo siento. Erm... En fin, me alegra qu-...

— Oh, venga ya. ¿En serio, Dirk? Sabía que algo acabaría saliendo mal y que me haríais perder el tiempo. Vámonos Jake, parece que sobramos — interrumpió la voz —cada vez más molesta para los oídos de Dave— de la chica que les acompañaba y que estaba situada estratégicamente detrás de Dirk para no encararse a Dave. Esta interrupción hizo que el menor de los presentes alzase el rostro al techo al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro exasperado.

Vriska comenzó a dejar el lugar con paso rápido y volvió a llamar a Jake, que aún se encontraba entre los dos hermanos, cuando ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta del piso.

— Supongo que Vriska tiene razón. Ya hablaremos. Ah, y me alegra volver a verte, Dave.

La respuesta de Dave a aquella educada despedida fue una mueca rencorosa, que se permitió hacer aprovechando que su hermano estaba ocupado respondiendo a la mirada confidencial que le había lanzado Jake, justo antes de deshacer sus pasos y salir de la casa. Esto último hizo que Dave gruñiese entre dientes e hiciese de sus manos un puño. No es que estuviese celoso o algo así, solo sentía un quemazón en el estómago que avivaba sus ganas de ensartar las cabezas de aquellos dos en lanzas.

La puerta se cierra. Ahora los hermanos están completamente solos y no tienen ni idea de cómo deberían actuar. Dave, por su parte, decide fingir que sigue agotado por el vuelo y vuelve al interior de la habitación.

— ¿Qué has visto? — pregunta el más mayor con un tono de voz firme y frío.

— ¿Qué he visto de qué?

Dave se paró en seco al escuchar su pregunta y, al contestar, le tembló la voz. Ni se imaginaba que Dirk quisiese ir al grano de forma tan directa y sincera.

— Ya no eres ningún crío, hay cosas que sé que debería explicarte y-... — una carcajada que se obligó él mismo a lanzar cortó en seco lo que parecía ser la introducción a uno de los sermones de Dirk.

— No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, bro — volvió a reír, esta vez más bajo, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación.— Es tarde, ya hablaremos mañana.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Dirk dudó unos segundos en si llamar a la puerta y volver a intentar hablar con él, pues no le había convencido demasiado su actuación. Pero, si aquello era una tetra; acababa de cerrarse en banda y sería imposible dialogar con él. Y si era cierto que estaba agotado no quería vérselas con ese Dave. Ese Dave irritado tampoco era el más idóneo para mantener una conversación seria.

Hecha aquella reflexión, el mayor de los Strider se alejó de la puerta de la habitación y volvió al salón: no se veía con fuerzas para conciliar el sueño.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Parecía que los hermanos se habían puesto de acuerdo incluso para la hora de levantarse y abrir las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones. Allí estaban, uno frente a otro, ambos sin gafas, con el pelo revuelto, cara de no haber dormido y una evidente expresión de arrepentimiento en sus rostros.

Este momento, en el que ambos se encontraron de frente, fue tremendamente incómodo para Dave, el cual volvió el rostro hacia el suelo y echó a andar hacia el pasillo con paso firme y el cuerpo rígido. Ya no era lo que había presenciado ayer su primera preocupación, si no lo que había hecho aquella misma noche con lo que vieron sus ojos…

º

Hacía calor, aquellas sábanas no olían a él, la almohada estaba dura y aún tenía el ceño fruncido por todo lo que había pasado aquella noche: obviamente Dave no estaba en condiciones para conciliar el sueño.

Hacía rato desde que los pasos de Dirk habían vuelto a su habitación y probablemente él ya estuviese dormido como un tronco, sin remordimientos o preocupaciones, mientras el menor daba vueltas en la cama (o eso pensaba Dave).

Su mente volvió a hacerle retroceder en el tiempo, volvió a llevarlo al pasillo, justo tras la puerta del salón, lugar donde estaba desatándose una escena muy subida de tono. Volvió a ver a Jake besando a su hermano.

Su hermano...

Su hermano medio desnudo, con la camisa, desabrochada, a medio caer por sus musculosos brazos, dejando también ver su abdomen, trabajado y totalmente firme.

Su hermano, con sus cabellos dorados alborotados y sus electrizantes ojos ambarinos entrecerrados, en una expresión placentera y lujuriosa.

Su hermano, con los pantalones desabrochados y un endurecido bulto en su…

— Oh, Dios mío… — susurró Dave entre dientes al pensar en aquello último, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior después. Pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se revolvió en la cama para incorporarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

— Qué… Qué cojones he…

Sus ojos bermejos se clavaron en las sábanas y sus dos manos volaron hasta su cabeza para peinar sus cabellos hacia atrás. De repente un jadeo se atascó en su garganta cuando intentó volver a moverse, dispuesto a salir de la cama para que le diese el aire. Un doloroso pinchazo estaba torturando su… ¿vientre? No, más abajo, un poco más. Ahora sus manos bajaron hasta su entrepierna, cubriéndola, como si intentasen protegerla.

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no podía creerse que se hubiese excitado al pensar en aquella imagen de su hermano. Y como no podía creérselo, intentó engañarse. "Hace mucho que no echo un polvo", "La noche está calurosa", "Dirk se parece a mi, y yo estoy tremendo. Pongo a cualquiera, hasta a mí mismo", y así es como intentaba huir de lo evidente. Sin embargo, encontrar razones por las que había pasado aquello no iba a hacer que el problema desapareciese, de alguna forma tendría que arreglarlo.

Dave estuvo minutos inmóvil, incorporado, mirando su propia entrepierna, dudando en si debería o no hacerlo. Pero una parte de su cerebro, retorcida, le recordó aquel momento en el que a Dirk se le escapó un delicioso jadeo. Esto hizo que Dave resoplase, ahora más acalorado que antes y, tras soltar una palabra malsonante, metiese una de sus manos bajo su ropa interior.

Emitió un pequeño quejido cuando su dureza entró en contacto con el aire y su vientre se contrajo cuando movió por primera vez su mano sobre su miembro hacia atrás. Un suspiro salió de forma entrecortada cuando el vaivén de su mano comenzó a hacer que el líquido que expulsaba su miembro lubricase el susodicho. La masturbación comenzó a ser realmente placentera; con el estrés que había estado sufriendo durante la gira no había tenido tiempo ni oportunidad de atender sus necesidades como le hubiese gustado.

Llevó su mano libre hasta su boca, queriendo insonorizar los gemidos y jadeos que comenzaban a salir de ella. Sus mejillas y orejas comenzaron a entrar en un estado incandescente y un calor abrasador comenzó a descender por su bajo vientre, lo que hizo que el rubio acelerase el ritmo con el que aliviaba su miembro. Su vientre comenzó a contraerse con más brusquedad a cada movimiento de su mano y algunos de sus gemidos empezaron a estar huecos, sin aire alguno. Finalmente, llegó el éxtasis y, con él, un gemido prolongado que solo conseguiría callar de forma gradual.

Expulsada su semilla, Dave se dejó caer hacia atrás en el colchón y se pasó el antebrazo por su rostro, tapando su cara aún acalorada, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y que dejasen de escapar de entre sus labios jadeos sin aliento.

º

Se había pasado todo el camino hasta la cocina pensando en aquello, en lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho pensando en su hermano y en lo raro que había sido y en cómo podría mirarle ahora a la cara. Estaba totalmente descolocado y no sabía de dónde había sacado el zumo de manzana que tenía ahora en una de sus manos. Sus ojos, aún bastante abiertos, estaban fijos en la encimera que tenía justo delante.

Fue entonces cuando Dirk entró en la cocina también. Su preocupación, al igual que la de Dave, también estaba centrada en su hermano. Aún no sabía si el menor mentía o no cuando aseguraba no haber visto u oído lo que sea que estuviese pasando en aquel piso y, además de aquello, se sentía mal por no haber recibido a su hermano como le hubiese gustado.

Estuvo un buen rato allí parado, siendo consciente de que Dave estaba en su puto mundo y no había reparado en su presencia. Una vez se hubo decidido, se echó a andar en dirección al menor, intentando que siguiese sin darse cuenta de que estaba tras él, porque si lo hacía sabía perfectamente que huiría como una jodida liebre. Cuando llegó a su espalda, rodeó con sus brazos el abdomen del menor, y aquí fue donde se fijó en cómo había crecido realmente: antes solía sacarle cabeza y media y ahora tenía su coronilla a la altura de su nariz. Aprovechando esto último, dejó su barbilla clavada sobre su cabeza, la cual tuvo que alzar un poco.

— Das mucho trabajo y puedes llegar a ser un coñazo de hermano, pero he de admitir que te eché de menos — confesó el mayor de los Strider, con el mismo tono indiferente con el que podría hablarle sobre, por ejemplo, un partido de futbol.

Si Dave ya estaba completamente tenso e incómodo cuando sintió al mayor pegado a él y rodeándole con los brazos, ahora que había dicho lo que tenía tantas ganas de oír, tardó más aún en reaccionar y recuperar el aire. Finalmente el menor soltó el zumo de naranja que tenía en una de sus manos y alzó ambos brazos, moviéndolos para intentar zafarse del abrazo de su hermano. Con los nervios crispados, le apartó dándole un indoloro pero efectivo codazo en el pecho y se volvió hacia él.

— Joder, Bro. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre estas cosas tan vergonzosas? No soy un puto crío, tengo una edad, y no necesito que me hagas carantoñas. ¡Así que ya vale! — replicó de forma atropellada, queriendo empezar una frase cuando aún no había terminado la anterior.

Dave parecía no ser consciente de ello, pero un leve rubor había salpicado sus mejillas y Dirk se había fijado inevitablemente en ellas, pero intentó reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa… cosa que no consiguió.

— ¿Y ahora por qué coño sonríes?

— Dave, no llevas las gafas puestas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no llevo las gaf-… — su pregunta quedó inacabada cuando se llevó las manos a la cara y, en lugar de encontrar una gafas de sol que escondiesen sus ojos y parte de sus pómulos, encontró unas mejillas que ardían bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

— Que te follen, Dirk.

— Yo también te quiero, hermanito — se burló el mayor mientras se subía a la encimera y se hacía con el zumo de manzana que tenía antes el menor.

— CÁLLATE — ordenó el otro mientras salía de la cocina entre maldiciones.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Aunque el piso era pequeño, Dave estuvo haciendo todo lo posible para no coincidir de nuevo con su hermano, de hecho hasta se había intentado distraer limpiando su habitación, cosa que en su vida había hecho. Allí dentro se suponía que estaba a salvo porque hay cierto código de hermanos que no debe violarse jamás de los jamases, y ese código incluye la norma de no poner un pie en el cuarto de tu hermano pase lo que pase. Pero bueno, nadie dijo nada de no poder abrir la puerta sin antes llamar, que es precisamente lo que acababa de hacer Dirk.

— Dave.

— ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!

El mayor de los Strider ignoró la protesta de su hermano rodando los ojos. Después agitó su teléfono móvil.

— Adivina quiénes están en la ciudad.

— Seguro que no me importa lo más mínimo.

— Los JJ.

Cuando Dave escuchó aquello elevó sus cejas, aparentemente sorprendido. Una repentina emoción le comenzó a invadir por dentro. Una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus labios y los de Dirk imitaron aquella sonrisa.

— Se quedarán a dormir esta noche, así que terminaré de recoger el piso yo mientras tú vas a comprar algo para rellenar el frigorífico.

º

Ahora que estaba en el supermercado, recordaba que odiaba hacer ese tipo de recados. No era una jodida ama de casa, así que no tenía ojo para comprar cosas baratas o pillar ofertas, y no es que no apreciase el dinero, es solo que no tenía ni pajolera idea de dónde tenía que buscar una cosa u otra.

Había dado tantas vueltas por el supermercado que ya todos los clientes se habían quedado con su cara, incluido un grupo de chicas que parecían ser mucho más jóvenes que él y se desataban en risitas y cuchicheos cuando el rubio pasaba por delante de ellas. Este último, sin embargo, estaba bastante concentrado en la compra, así que no fue consciente de la presencia de aquellas adolescentes hasta que una de ellas le llamó dándole un tímido toque en uno de sus hombros. Dave se giró con el mismo aire indiferente e inexpresivo de siempre, lo cual puso más nerviosa a la chica.

— Ahm… P-perdona pero… Eres Dave Strider, ¿cierto? M-mis… mis amigas y yo somos unas grandes fans tuyas. Estuvimos en The M cuando pinchaste allí y… en fin, yo…

— Pues claro que estuviste, encanto. Te vi entre el público, ¿cómo olvidar una sonrisa como la tuya? O tu vestido: estabas deslumbrante.

Para rematar a la muchacha, que tenía el rostro completamente rojo y se había quedado boquiabierta, entreabrió sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada, dejando ver una hilera de dientes perfectamente alineados y blanqueados. El resto de chicas, que habían escuchado la conversación desde la distancia, vieron vía libre para entrometerse y comenzar a pedir autógrafos de forma masiva al DJ, al que parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Cuando al fin las dejó satisfechas, las chicas desaparecieron de la misma forma que entraron en escena: entre risitas y cuchicheos. Dave ya pensaba que se le iban a quedar los músculos de la cara contraídos de por vida de tanto sonreír. Resopló, agotado por el derroche de encanto y sensualidad que acababa de hacer, y cuando pensó que ya podría salir de aquel estresante lugar con su compra, un individuo inesperado le sorprendió por la espalda.

— Honk.

Cuando Dave se volvió, tuvo que elevar la barbilla para encontrarse con una sonrisa idiota que ya conocía de antes. Ahora que se fijaba en él, su cara era un tanto extraña, la piel que rodeaba sus ojos y su boca era más oscura que el resto de la piel de su rostro.

— Sup.

— Joder, no sabía que eras un tipo famoso. ¿Cómo no me lo habías dicho antes, hermano?

Esto último hizo que, inevitablemente, el Strider soltase una carcajada irónica al tiempo que comenzaba a andar hacia la caja. El de cabellos ondulados le seguía de cerca.

— No es como si te conociese de toda la vida, no tenías por qué saberlo… y tampoco tendrías que llamarme "hermano".

— Joder, hermano. Es mi puta muletilla, no puedo hacer nada por cambiarla.

Dave tenía poco interés en la conversación, así que tan solo asintió al tiempo que emitía un sonido de aprobación guay. Al llegar a la cola miró de reojo hacia atrás, pensado que ya no estaría acompañado, pero allí estaban esos ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados, mirándolo fijamente.

— Qué coño. ¿Por qué me sigues?

— Las personas no vienen al supermercado para seguirte, sino para comprar comida, y en algún sitio tendrán que pagarla. No eres el ombligo del mundo, Strider — replicó una voz que hizo que Dave frunciese el ceño y sus cejas desapareciesen tras sus gafas de sol.

— Hey, Vriska.

— No te estarás dejando encandilar tú también por él, ¿no, Makara?

— En el fondo el tipo es un buen hermano.

Los puños del porreta y la repipi se alzaron por encima de la cabeza de Dave y chocaron, era el gesto con el que solían saludarse.

— Eh, ¿podéis dejar de hablar como si no estuviese aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Te gustó el espectáculo que viste anoche? — preguntó la morena con una sonrisa digna de temer, haciendo ver que si reparaba en la presencia de Dave, iba a ser peor para él. El rubio, como era de esperar, se quedó en blanco al oír su pregunta y solo fue capaz de boquear un par de veces. La cola, mientras tanto, iba avanzando.

— ¿Qué puto espectáculo? Nunca contáis con el bueno de Gamzee para estas cosas.

— Jake y Dirk se dieron el lote en su casa y este lo vio todo, jaj.

Esto hizo que el Makara soltase una risa ronca y prolongada, mientras que en Dave causó que el músculo de su mandíbula se tensase y sus dientes chirriasen.

— Joder, hermano, esto es nuevo. No sabía que Dirk y Jake eran gays.

— No la creas, está mintiendo. Anoche no pasó nada entre Jake y mi hermano — a Dave no se le ocurrió otra cosa y si Vriska ya sabía que había presenciado todo lo que pasó, lo que le interesaba era hacer que nadie creyese lo que salía de su asquerosa boca.

— No seáis hijos de putas, aclaraos de una jodida vez. ¿Son gays o no?

— Por supuesto que lo son — dijo Vriska mientras soltaba una risa cantarina y empujaba su compra en la cinta para que llegase antes a la caja registradora. Después tendió un solo billete a la cajera. Nadie había dicho nada después de su afirmación y cuando recogió su compra se volvió por última vez hacia Dave para ver su careto antes de marcharse. La sonrisa de la morena desapareció al momento cuando se encontró a un Dave sombrío que le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia por encima de sus gafas de sol, dejando ver sus impactantes y ardientes ojos carmesíes. Este, en silencio, comenzó a dejar la compra en la cinta, y solo cuando terminó elevó la voz, que adquirió un tono amenazante.

— ¿Sabes, Vriska? No está bien inventar rumores por despecho… Sí, mi hermano puede ser un gran capullo, lo sé. Pero si te dejó seguro que tuvo algún buen motivo y, además, él no va por ahí sacando trapos sucios o propagando rumores. No deberías ser tan rencorosa, eso no es sexy en una chica — dicho aquello pagó su compra y pasó por el lado de Vriska con una bolsa en cada mano. Para terminar su convincente actuación, le dedicó una sonrisa triunfadora, un guiño, y salió del supermercado totalmente relajado.

Ahora fue Vriska la que boqueó y Gamzee se quedó más confundido que antes, inmóvil, entorpeciendo así el flujo de la cola y haciendo que esta creciese cada vez más tras él, aunque era consciente de ello.

— Tía… Pensé que éramos hermanos, ¿por qué no me contaste nunca que salías con el jodido Strider?


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

— Dave, ¿compraste algo más de beber a parte de zumo de manzana? Sabes que a los JJ no les gusta.

Dirk se humedeció los labios al tiempo que se quitaba sus gafas de pico y se las colgaba en el cuello de la camiseta. Dave estaba aún más raro desde que llegó del supermercado, no sabría decir qué le pasaba, pero estaba más ausente y no podía ver sus ojos porque esta vez si que tenía las gafas puestas, pero probablemente sus pupilas estarían reducidas a un pequeño punto en medio de un mar rojo y estarían fijas en cualquier punto del suelo.

— Dave — volvió a insistir al no obtener respuesta, olvidando el frigorífico y acercándose hasta él, que estaba frente a las bolsas, con ambas manos metidas en una de ellas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó lentamente, y acercó sus manos a la cara del menor para hacerse con sus gafas y quitárselas. Pero este, de forma brusca, volvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Dirk.

— Sabes cuánto odio que intenten quitarme mis gafas — murmuró aquello en voz baja y luego bufó para intentar hacerle ver al mayor que no estaba para bromas.

— Lo sé.

A pesar de sus palabras, Dirk pasó uno de sus brazos por un lado de la cabeza de Dave y cogió una de las patillas de sus gafas, de la cual tiró hacia delante para terminar de quitárselas y después colgarlas en su camiseta también, junto a las suyas propias. Por algún motivo, Dave ni si quiera se resistió ni protestó, Dirk lo asociaba con la falta de fuerza y ganas para llevarle la contraria, cosa que le preocupaba aún más.

— Vamos Dave, soy tu hermano, sabes que puedes cont…

Mientras decía aquello, puso una mano en el hombro del muchacho, comenzó a girarlo para tenerlo cara a cara y, cuando terminó de hacerlo, algo en la cara de Dave hizo que Dirk escuchase un "crack" en su pecho. La mirada que encontró allí, en aquellos preciosos ojos bermejos, no era la que esperaba, no era una mirada aturdida o consternada. Era una mirada… triste, sin vida, cansada. Y jamás había visto aquella mirada plasmada en los ojos de su hermano pequeño.

Este descubrimiento hizo que Dirk tragase saliva de forma sonora y pusiese ahora las dos manos en los hombros de su hermano. Se agachó un poco, intentando buscar la mirada del menor y sacarla de aquel encantamiento del suelo del que era presa.

—… Puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que sea.

Tras las palabras de Dirk, el silencio reinó en el habitáculo y, cuando Dave iba a abrir la boca, volvió a cerrarla al escuchar el oportuno _ding-dong_ del timbre.

— Solo pensaba en algo. No me cae bien esa zorra de Vriska.

Dicho aquello, alargó un brazo hasta la camiseta de Dirk y volvió a coger sus gafas para ir a atender a los que serían probablemente los tan esperados invitados. Dirk se quedó en el sitio, con una señora cara de póker, preguntándose cómo sabía si quiera el nombre de aquella chica.

Tras la puerta, cundía la emoción. Dos personas, con bebidas alcohólicas en las manos y una gran energía, daban botes de la impaciencia en la entrada. Escucharon la inconfundible voz del Strider diciendo "Ya va" al otro lado de la puerta y ambos intercambiaron una mirada chisporroteante al tiempo que se mordían el labio inferior. Y al fin, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al rubio de sonrisa insinuante y pose arrogante al que tanto habían extrañado.

— ¡DAAAAAVE! — gritaron ambos individuos a coro al tiempo que se abalanzaban sobre el solicitado Strider. Este, por una vez, correspondió al efusivo abrazo durante unos segundos, dejando escapar una suave risa. Por unos momentos se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido desde que había llegado a la ciudad, lo cierto es que aquellos idiotas le habían estado dando un toque dulzón a su vida durante toda su adolescencia y le costó lo suyo asumir que no los volvería a ver hasta dentro de muchísimos meses.

— Bueno, ya está bien, se supone que soy un tipo duro. No os aprovechéis. Y eso va sobre todo por ti, Egbert — iba sobre todo por él porque cuando Dave empezó a hablar la chica ya se había despegado de él para ir a atosigar al otro Strider, pero el muchacho de sonrisa de conejo seguía invadiendo su espacio vital.

— No has cambiado nada, ¿eh? Pensé que serías un poco más flexible con esto del contacto físico — se fue separando poco a poco del rubio mientras decía aquello, se colocó bien las gafas y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Aquel chico era un encanto dijese lo que dijese, Dave debía admitirlo, pero también debía admitir que le repateaba que su mejor amigo fuese tan nenaza.

— Solo si tuvieses tetas me pensaría lo del contacto físico, John — dicho aquello, le devolvió una sonrisa en la que parecían estar escritas las palabras "_Te eché de menos_", tiró de uno de sus brazos para hacerle entrar en el piso y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando llegaron al salón encontraron a una Jade totalmente encaramada a un Dirk al que parecía faltarle la respiración. John rió de buena gana.

— Anda que… Me despisto un momento y ya intentas quitármela, ¿eh, Dirk? — bromeó mientras atravesaba el salón para dejar las bebidas en la cocina. Al escucharle, Jade se separó del rubio y corrió de forma infantil hasta la cocina, donde, al llegar, estrujó al moreno entre sus brazos.

— ¡No seas imbécil! Ya sabes que yo no soy de rubios, me van más morenos, con gafas y que se hagan llamar John Egbert.

Los hermanos Strider cruzaron una mirada interrogante, ambos con una ceja alzada, y les faltó tiempo para ir hasta la cocina, donde se quedaron en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Quitártela? — empezó preguntando el mayor.

— Alto ahí, ¿me estáis diciendo que vosotros dos… — insinuó después el menor, de brazos cruzados y señalando con un dedo al joven y después a la muchacha.

— Dilo de una vez, Dave, no te vamos a comer — el alegre Egbert volvió a reír y le pasó un brazo por encima a la que parecía ser su chica. — Sí, estamos juntos — aclaró finalmente, depositando un inofensivo y casto beso en la mejilla de Jade.

Ahora eran ambos Strider los que estaban cruzados de brazos, emitiendo un continuo "_hmmmm_" al unísono. Parecía que a ambos les costaba asimilar que dos amigos tan cercanos como ellos estuviesen emparejados. Sabían que cuando eso pasaba, el resto de amigos dejaban de existir para esas dos personas. Sin duda, Dirk y Dave opinaban que ese tipo de amor debería estar prohibido, y ambos pensaban en ello en estos momentos.

— Bueno… ¿no vais a decir nada? — preguntó en un murmullo Jade, asustada por la imponente inexpresividad de los hermanos.

— Sí. Que como os vea haciendo manitas mientras los demás estamos presentes, os tiro lo que tenga a mano a la cabeza — amenazó Dave mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa socarrona a la pareja.

Lo que probablemente Dave aún no se imaginaba es que esa misma noche **todos **acabarían haciendo algo más que manitas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

El piso estaba siendo alumbrado únicamente por la tenue luz de algunas lámparas de mesilla que ahora estaban esparcidas por las esquinas del salón. Los invitados de aquella fiesta íntima, en un principio, estaban adecuadamente sentados en el sofá, pero a medida que iban pasando latas de cerveza y botellas de whiskey por sus manos, iban deslizándose hasta, finalmente, acabar en el suelo, rodeados de envases vacíos y restos de la comida basura que compró Dave aquella misma tarde.

Era el tercer ataque de risa que le daba a Jade, la tercera vez que se lo había contagiado a John y la tercera vez que ambos acababan retorciéndose en el suelo con las manos en la tripa. Era increíble, ¡se parecían hasta en la forma en la que les afectaba el alcohol! Pero los Strider no se quedaban atrás, ellos también habían bebido más de lo debido. Tenían las mejillas algo enrojecidas, una mirada empanada plasmada en sus ojos —aunque no era visible ya que aún conservaban sus gafas— y una suave sonrisa boba esbozada en sus labios, que en ocasiones temblaba cuando reían mínimamente… y eso que el hecho de que riesen ya era todo un logro.

Cuando los hermanos quisieron darse cuenta, Jade había desaparecido bajo el cuerpo de John y lo único que quedaba de ella eran las risas que escapaban de sus labios entre beso y beso que le robaba el moreno. Este espectáculo hizo que Dirk riese y diese otro trago a la cerveza que tenía en la mano a su salud. Sin embargo, cuando Dave levantó la vista y vio la escenita, el alcohol que le tenía la cabeza embotada hizo que recordase lo sucedido entre Jake y su hermano. Aplastó la lata que sostenía y no dudó en tirársela a la pareja, pero como el alcohol también había afectado a sus reflejos, esta se quedó a medio camino.

— ¡Eh! Os dije que nada de manitas.

Dirk ahora soltó una carcajada más pronunciada al ver que las órdenes de su hermano no surtían efecto. Este último, empeñado en acabar con aquello antes de que fuese a más, se levantó del suelo despacio, entre tambaleos y cuando hubo dado unos cuantos pasos consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio, se dejó caer como un peso muerto encima de John y, evidentemente, de Jade, de la que se vieron aparecer sus delgadas piernecitas bajo aquella montaña de cuerpos, pataleando en el aire.

Alguien llama a la puerta, pero Dirk parece ser el único que lo escucha, los otros están ocupados haciendo el ganso. Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, se levanta también y se toma su tiempo para llegar a la puerta, intentando recobrar su compostura y serenidad por el camino. Cuando abre la puerta, encuentra allí una cara que, ya a esas horas, no esperaba ver aparecer.

— Ah… Oh… Qué sorpresa… Ya pensaba que al final no te pasarías por aquí, Jake — el rubio tiene que hablar muy despacio, ya que lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza al ver a Jake es lo que ocurrió entre ellos la última vez que se vieron, lo cual lo deja totalmente fuera de juego. No han hablado desde entonces y no sabe cómo debe comportarse con él.

— ¿Quién ha invitado a este? — la frustrada voz de Dave se alza tras el mayor de los Strider, al que aparta de un empujón para ser él quien se encare al invitado. Desde el salón había podido escuchar la palabra "Jake" salir de los labios de su hermano y esto lo había puesto alerta, tanto que hasta parece haber desaparecido su borrachera.

A pesar de la actitud de Dave, Jake sigue sonriendo, lo cual solo irrita más al menor. El moreno incluso se permita agacharse un poco a su altura y poner una mano en su cabeza, como si siguiese siendo un mocoso.

— Jade y John me avisaron sobre su vuelta a la ciudad, y también son mis amigos, creo que tengo derecho a darles la bienvenida, ¿no, Dave? — dicho lo cual, rie de buena gana. Dave le aparta la mano de un manotazo y suelta un gruñido por lo bajo.

— Por muy amigos tuyos que sean la casa sigue siendo nuestra y no tienes derecho a venir sin avisar y sin nuestra invitac-…

A Dave le da por alzar la mirada un momento para buscar la aprobación de Dirk, pero en su lugar encuentra una expresión sombría marcada en su rostro y una mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Eso solo puede significar una cosa, y Dave lo entiende al instante. Su enfado incrementa.

—… Podrías haberme avisado de que le habías invitado tú, me hubieses ahorrado el puto ridículo que acabo de hacer — dice aquello con reproche, visiblemente enfadado y señalando en una ocasión al English con desdén, antes de deshacer sus pasos hasta el salón, eso sí: con la cabeza bien alta, manteniendo la poca dignidad que le queda.

Ahora Dirk está aún más perdido. Mira a Jake, el cual tiene aún una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva en los labios, entonces el rubio abre la boca, comprendiendo que le debe una disculpa por aquella escena, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Jake se le adelanta.

— Tranquilo, no se lo tendré en cuenta. Es normal que esté celoso — dice Jake, a sabiendas de que Dirk no está en condiciones para decir algo razonable. Tras lo dicho, pasa al interior y deja a Dirk a solas con sus pensamientos.

Hay algo en la forma de decir las cosas que tiene Jake que hace que la mente de Dirk piense "_Todo va bien" _ y entonces recuerda por qué en un pasado decidió que ese muchacho sería su mejor amigo, la persona en la que confiase. Sin embargo, algo en sus palabras había hecho que pensase en otra cosa. ¿"Celoso"? Dave se comporta así con Jake porque… ¿siente celos? Entonces Dirk lo ve claro. Echa una vista atrás y recuerda la de veces que ha dado de lado a la hora de jugar a su hermano pequeño porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su gran amigo Jake, del que no se separaba en la mayor parte del día. Y eso, sumado a la posibilidad de que Dave hubiese presenciado lo de la noche pasada, explicaría el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

Dirk regresa al salón, aún con la mente en las nubes, pensando en Jake, en Dave, en los celos… y es la voz de Jade la que lo saca de sus ensoñaciones.

— ¡Únete, Dirk! Jake va a contar una de vuestras anécdotas de cuando erais adolescentes.

"_Genial, lo que faltaba_", piensa Dirk mientras se dirige al círculo y se sienta a un lado de Jake, queriendo vigilar de cerca de Dave, el cual está al otro lado del moreno y acaba de pedir en un murmullo fuerzas a Dios para aguantarse las ganas de darle una paliza al narrador. Jake sin embargo no parece ser consciente de la tensión que se masca en el ambiente y suelta una risa jovial antes de empezar.

— Como ya os imaginaréis, Dirk siempre ha sido el responsable, el que tenía la cabeza más bien amueblada de los dos. Bien, pues… Resulta que una noche de verano, cuando aún éramos críos de dieciséis años, iban a dar un concierto de nuestro grupo favorito en la ciudad ¡Era nuestra oportunidad! Pero obviamente mis padres, tan sobre protectores como siempre, se negaron en rotundo a darme permiso para ir al dichoso concierto. Yo tampoco quería problemas, así que incluso intenté irme a dormir temprano, sin rechistar, para no oír la música del concierto desde mi casa cuando empezase. Pero entonces algún niñato comenzó a tirar piedras contra mi ventana ¡Y allí estaba Dirk!

— Oh, yo sé qué pasó luego… Luego Dirk dijo: "Bella princesa, ¡baja al portón o extiende tu larga cabellera para que pueda trepar y ser feliz a tu vera!" — interrumpe Dave con un tono exageradamente teatral, al tiempo que se pone de rodillas y alza las manos al cielo, como si estuviese hablando con alguna princesa invisible atrapada en alguna torre invisible puesta en medio del salón.

Todos ríen, incluyendo a Jake y exceptuando a Dirk. Cómo se nota que ninguno de los presentes conoce de verdad a Dave Strider, pues solo su hermano está siendo consciente del peligro que corre Jake cuando ve cómo Dave se quita las gafas tras su actuación, las limpia con el bajo de su propia camiseta, y las coloca en el cuello de esta al tiempo que le dedica una mirada furtiva a su víctima.

— Bueno, bueno, atended… Dirk traía todo un montón de sábanas cargado en un brazo, sábanas que había anudado unas a otras para hacer una cuerda lo suficientemente larga como para tirarla a mi ventana y que llegase al suelo. Yo no solía mentir a mis padres ni hacer este tipo de fugas, pero estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación, escuchaba sus pasos por las escaleras, y seguramente me iban a armar una buena bronca solo por ver el intento de fuga que encima fue idea del nuevo Dirk Strider, así que me armé de valor, agarré las sábanas y-…

— Ohhh, ya está. No cuentes más. Sí, recuerdo aquella noche, Jake. ¿Sabéis? Yo tenía trece años y era el primer concurso de talentos del instituto al que podía presentarme, así que lo hice. Me pasé meses preparando el rap que llevaría a aquel escenario… — hace una pausa, y su mirada bermeja vuela hasta Dirk. Dirk sabe a dónde quiere llegar, y Dave sabe que le hará daño con esas palabras — Yo no quería dinero o un premio, nah… Si yo quería ganar aquel concurso era porque **deseaba** con todas mis fuerzas hacer que mi **maravilloso** hermano mayor, aquí presente, se sintiese orgulloso de mí. Pero mi hermano no estuvo allí para oír mi rap, y tampoco lo estuvo para llevarme de vuelta a casa cuando el concurso terminó, no… Mi hermano estaba en un concierto de su grupo favorito, con su **mejor amigo**, emborrachándose por primera vez. — una carcajada macabra escapa de sus labios entre abiertos — Pero os lo pasasteis de puta madre, ¿verdad? — acaba su relato, o más bien acusación, con aquella pregunta dirigida directamente a Dirk, el cual parece escuchar un "crack" en el interior de su pecho justo en ese momento. Sabía que con esas palabras estaba haciendo daño a su hermano mayor y no necesitaba ver la mirada arrepentida que se escondía tras aquellas gafas picudas para darse cuenta de ello

El silencio tortura a todos y cada uno de los presentes, ninguno se atreve a abrir la boca… ninguno excepto Jake. De entre sus labios, surge una suave risa inocentona que hace que la mirada ardiente de Dave se fie en él.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

— Oh, vamos Dave… Bueno, todos sabemos que, aunque Dirk hubiese ido a ese concurso, no habrías ganado. Tus raps dejan mucho que desear... — confiesa, intentando añadirle un énfasis humorístico para romper el hielo. Pero cuando está terminando de hablar y pasea la mirada por el resto de los presentes, su voz acaba siendo un casi inaudible murmullo. Cuatro rostros pálidos, ojopláticos y boquiabiertos miran fijamente a la bestia que acaba de despertar Jake English y que se encuentra justo a su derecha.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

El moreno empieza a girar el rostro muy despacio y, antes de que pueda terminar de hacerlo, el puño del menor de los Strider impacta contra su cara. Los presentes están en estado de shock y Dave tan fuera de sus cabales que no duda en abalanzarse sobre el English a grito de "**YO A TI TE MATO**". Es entonces cuando los demás reaccionan, gritando el nombre del agresor al unísono.

Dave rodea con una de sus manos la garganta de Jake y con la otra pretende propinarle un segundo puñetazo. Pero entonces John se arma de valor y se acerca por detrás al Strider, intentado rodear sus brazos para separarlo de Jake, pero el forcejeo y revoloteo de Dave hace que su codo acabe impactando contra la nariz de John. El Egbert cae sobre su propio trasero con las dos manos cubriendo su nariz y emitiendo un prolongado alarido de dolor, lo que hace que una Jade nerviosa y a punto de llorar, se acerque a qué para intentar al menos ver la gravedad del asunto.

Dirk no se ha movido de su sitio en todo este tiempo, parece que su cerebro no asume que esto esté pasando. Pero una voz enfermiza, hueca y sin aire parece llamarle. Cuando Dirk sube la cabeza, encuentra a Jake de un color un tanto preocupante, así que se levanta de su sitio y, sabiendo que no se perdonaría esto jamás, alarga una mano hasta los cabellos de Dave, los cuales agarra con fuerza y de los que tira hacia atrás.

En seguida, las manos de Dave quedan colgando, su fuerza parece haberse esfumado, pero en seguida suben y sus uñas se clavan en la mano dominante de Dirk. Era la primera vez que su hermano le ponía una mano encima, y él tampoco se lo perdonaría, aunque en estos momentos la rabia que sentía no le dejaba pensar en ello.

El otro brazo de Dirk rodea a Dave por la cintura y ahora lo eleva para terminar de dejar libre a un Jake jadeante y atónito, y en el aire a un perro rabioso rebuznando, gruñendo y pataleando. Aquellos sonidos, los que emitían los integrantes de la pelea, eran los únicos que se escuchaban además de los sollozos retenidos de Jade.

Dirk Strider, siempre oculto tras sus gafas picudas, mantiene la compostura y comienza a dar instrucciones con un torrente de voz frío y autoritario.

— Jade, cura la nariz de John y después iros a la habitación de Dave, él dormirá conmigo — la voz hueca y fría de Dirk hace que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de todos los presentes.

— S-sí, Dirk… — balbucea la morena de ojos verdes mientras ayuda a John a levantarse y lo lleva con ella por el pasillo que les conduciría hasta el servicio.

— Y tú… — a pesar de que a Jake le es imposible ver los ojos de Dirk a través de aquellas gafas, el rubio aparta la mirada de él, como si de veras pudiese hacerlo — Creo que deberías volver a casa.

— Pensé que yo también podría quedarme a dormir…

— Vuelve a casa, Jake. No es el momento.

Jake traga saliva. La forma con la Dirk acaba de hablarle le ha sentado como un cubo de agua fría o millones de cubitos de hielos deslizándose por su espalda. No es capaz de mirarlo a la cara y, sacando fuerzas para levantarse sin quejarse, enfila la puerta principal del piso.

Se cierra y aún se sigue escuchando algo: la respiración agitada de Dave.

— N-nngh… Me… haces daño… — la voz exhausta de Dave se eleva después de un rato y entonces Dirk comienza a bajarlo y a soltar el agarre de sus cabellos despacio, hasta tenerlo inmóvil frente a él sin tener puesto un solo dedo encima suyo.

Dave parece estar igual de colapsado que Dirk y todos los que habían presenciado aquello, y el mayor sabe que lo que menos necesita ahora es un sermón. Su mano vuelve a volar a los cabellos de Dave y este encoge los hombros, probablemente esperando otro tirón, pero vuelve a relajarse cuando lo que recibe es una caricia que peina sus mechones dorados.

— Vamos a la cama — murmura Dirk, y echa su brazo por encima del hombro de Dave, que permanece ausente, para guiarlo hasta la habitación del mayor de los Strider.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

No puede creerse que su hermano le haya hecho daño, pero tampoco puede creerse que no le haya echado ningún sermón, igual que no puede creerse que en estos momentos esté compartiendo cama con él y lo tuviese justo al lado. Es en estos momentos cuando maldice que se parezcan en todo, incluso en su gusto por dormir en ropa interior. Está viviendo una situación de lo más incómoda. Llevan casi media hora en silencio, ambos sin gafas y con sus curiosos y hermosos ojos fijos en el techo. Probablemente ambos esperan que el otro diga algo sobre lo ocurrido, y Dave no va a ser el primero, así que Dirk opta por coger las riendas. Dispuesto a entablar conversación, el mayor de los dos que ocupan la cama, gira sobre sí mismo para ponerse de lado y encarar al otro, el cual sigue mirando hacia arriba. Clava el codo en la almohada y se incorpora un poco para sostenerse la cabeza con esa mano, colocada en su mejilla. Sus ojos ambarinos, que se distinguen con total facilidad en la oscuridad, se fijan en el otro muchacho.

— Dave.

— ¿Mhm?

— ¿Qué te ha pasado antes? En el salón.

Dave mira de reojo a su derecha y, al encontrarse con la atenta mirada de su hermano, vuelve a clavar la suya en el techo.

— No me ha pasado nada, no era mi intención joderle la nariz a John. Me disculparé mañana.

— No me refiero a eso.

— Ya.

El mayor de los Strider suspira. Dave ha vuelto a cerrarse en banda, sabe que no puede hablar con él cuando se pone así y, aunque hablasen sobre el tema y le intentase convencer de que lo que ha hecho ha estado mal, Dave acudiría seguro a su as en la manga de "Me has hecho daño eres el peor hermano del mundo" y, por cabezonería, acabaría ganando él. Así que Dirk piensa en poner en juego otra táctica: atacar su fibra sensible. Tal vez nadie se imagina que Dave Strider tiene de eso, pero lo cierto es que sí, y solo su hermano sabe cómo tocarla.

— Dave, déjame al menos…disculparme.

— ¿D-disculparte…?

Dave gira la cabeza en dirección a su hermano. Sus ojos están algo más abiertos de lo normal, al igual que su boca, y presentan un brillo delator que deja ver la felicidad y asombro que está recorriendo al menor en estos momentos. ¿Bro pidiendo disculpas? ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso antes? ¿Significa esto que Dave ha ganado en su continuo tira y afloja por ver quién consigue mantener su orgullo?

Dirk se siente algo ridículo, pero la expresión de su hermano le pide desesperadamente que continúe hablando. Antes de abrir la boca, por tener algo con lo que entretenerse, alza su brazo y lo deja apoyado sobre el vientre de Dave, colocando su mano en su cadera para acariciar con el pulgar el hueso que queda marcado bajo su tersa piel. Ciertamente es la primera vez que se fija en aquel detalle del cuerpo de Dave y, en las chicas, le resulta muy sexy que esos huesos se marquen levemente bajo la piel.

— Sí, disculparme. Eh… Primero por haberte hecho daño hoy. Espero que sepas que me ha jodido tener que hacerlo tanto como a ti te ha jodido que lo haga, pero entiéndelo bro… casi te cargas a Jake. Y, respecto a lo de Jake…

A Dave le hubiese bastado con esto, lo que más le había dolido fue aquel acto tan traicionero por parte de su hermano. Pero por lo visto Dirk tiene algo más que decir y, antes de arrancar de nuevo, ahora pasea su gran y cálida mano por todo el costado de Dave. Su plan para ablandar al menor parece estar funcionando, porque exteriormente parece un inofensivo gatito que está a punto de ronronear, pero lo cierto es que aquel acercamiento y aquel toqueteo por parte de su hermano mayor está poniendo de los nervios a Dave. Empieza a sentirse igual de incómodo que aquella noche, cuando no podía dormir, recordó lo ocurrido entre Dirk y Jake y tuvo que aliviar su…

— Que soy gilipollas, bro. Hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de lo de tus celos de Jake. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes y… haberte dedicado más tiempo a ti para evitarlo, eso también. Así que… Lo siento.

Las palabras de Dirk consiguen desviar la atención del menor de los Strider de la reacción que podría estar a punto de experimentar su cuerpo y, aunque las disculpas de su hermano han conseguido que se le ponga el corazón a cien por hora, de algo se tiene que quejar para no parecer que con eso está todo olvidado.

— Bueno, ahm… Supongo que gracias, bro. Aunque lo segundo ni si quiera hacía falta. ¿Celoso yo? Pft, tu relación con Jake me da igual, si le he pegado ha sido porque ha insultado mis ra-…

Antes de que Dave pueda terminar de hablar, Dirk aprovecha que tiene un brazo sobre él para tirar de su agarre en su cintura y girar su cuerpo en su dirección, estrechándolo con el brazo para pegarlo a él. El asombro de Dave no puede ser más evidente.

— ¿Bro, qué cojones…

— Cállate, enano. Intento abrazarte para que dejes de protestar.

Dave siente el aliento de Dirk sobre su coronilla, puede captar perfectamente su aroma al tener la cara casi hundida contra su pecho y siente su piel desnuda contra la suya en cada poro de su cuerpo. El _volcán_ está a punto de _entrar en erupción_ y Dave necesita evitar eso como sea.

— Jo-der, pues así solo vas a conseguir que proteste más. Das demasiado…calor.

El menor coloca sus manos sobre los hombros del otro para intentar se pararse, al tiempo que sus piernas comienzan a moverse para deshacer el enredo que hay formado con las piernas de Dirk, pero el mayor está demasiado empeñado en continuar el abrazo hasta que Dave se tranquilice y con esos movimientos solo consigue frotarse más contra el cuerpo de su hermano.

— Deja de moverte, idiota. ¿Es que no puedo abrazar a mi hermano pequeño ni por una…vez? … Dave, en serio, para, me estás clavando la rodilla en… ...Espera, es imposible que eso sea tu rod-…

Y finalmente **el volcán entra en erupción**.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

La cara del mayor de los Strider es un poema, y la del menor está totalmente ruborizada, ¡hasta las orejas! No sabe qué decir, cómo disculparse, qué excusa poner para no parecer un enfermo, y Dirk mientras tanto está completamente paralizado, no es capaz ni de dejar de abrazar a su hermano. Dave boquea, parece que va a decir algo y, cuando abre la boca, un suave y prolongado gemido rompe el silencio. Esto hace que los Strider reaccionen, ambos separándose el uno del otro de un empujón, casi cayendo cada uno por un lado de la cama.

— VALE, NO. DIRK, TE JURO QUE YO NMMPH…

Antes de que pueda terminar de excusarse, Dirk le ha puesto una mano en la boca para que cierre el pico. Clava sus ojos en él y se pone dos dedos sobre sus propios labios, emitiendo un casi inaudible "sshhh…".

Guardan silencio y un extraño sonido llega a sus oídos. Un sonido que proviene de la habitación de enfrente, la habitación de Dave. Espera, eso son... ¿muelles? ¿muelles crujiendo? Dave abre sus ojos desmesuradamente. Lo siguiente que escuchan es otro gemido, esta vez entrecortado y más alto. Afinal el oído y, de fondo, escuchan unos jadeos constantes.

Se miran y Dirk destapa la boca de su hermano. Como si se leyesen la mente, ambos vuelven a su posición inicial casi por inercia: ambos tumbados boca arriba, con la mirada fija al techo. La voz de Dave se alza de nuevo.

— Con suerte todo esto será una pesadilla y, en realidad, Jade y John no se lo están montando en mi habitación.

— Con suerte todo esto será una pesadilla y no te has empalmado porque tu hermano te ha dado un abrazo — comenta Dirk, tampoco es que quisiese atacarle, pero joder, se había quedado conmocionado.

— Con suerte lo de anoche también fue una pesadilla y el English y tú no os habéis enrollado — dice Dave, visiblemente molesto.

Dirk chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño, ahora también molesto.

— Joder, Dave. Sabía que lo habías visto… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Y, bueno…— hace una pausa y gira la cabeza. No puede mirarle a la cara, pero sus ojos bajan inevitablemente hasta el bulto en la entrepierna de su hermano—… también podrías haberme dicho que te sentías de esta forma hacia mi, ehm… estas cosas hay que hablarlas… supongo.

Dave suspira pesadamente y se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz, pellizcándoselo. Paciencia Dave, paciencia.

— Mira, bro… decirte cualquiera de las dos cosas no habría cambiado nada. Bueno, sí, hubiese hecho que me tratases como un enfermo, como harás a partir de ahor-…

Mantiene los ojos cerrados mientras habla para concentrarse mejor, así que ni se da cuenta de que Dirk de está deslizando bajo las sábanas para acercase a él hasta que nota cómo sus rodillas y manos se apoyan sobre el colchón a cada lado de su cuerpo. Abre los ojos al tiempo que enmudece, encontrándose con unos profundos ojos ambarinos que le observan muy de cerca.

— ¿A que… diablos…juegas, bro? — balbucea el menor de los Strider con el ceño aún fruncido, pensando que su hermano ahora se está burlando de él en su puta cara. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse encima de una persona excitada cuando acaba de descubrir que es su objeto de deseo y encima ambos están en ropa interior?

Dirk guarda silencio. Sus ojos se deslizan por los rasgos del rostro de su hermano: sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios e incluso su cuello. Aparta una mano del colchón para ponerla sobre su mejilla. Con su pulgar, perfila el labio inferior de Dave, que está paralizado, y, de forma inconsciente, se muerde su propio labio.

— Tal vez, y solo tal vez… sí que habría cambiado algo, Dave.

Probablemente Dave no entienda la situación, pero en estos momentos Dirk está intentando ver con otros ojos a su hermano, quiero decir, como si no fuese su hermano, y ahora la curiosidad le puede. ¿A qué saben los labios de Dave Strider? ¿Cómo se comporta en la cama? ¿Cómo es su voz cuando gime? … ¿La tiene grande?

Dirk, aún algo dudoso, se acerca despacio al rostro de Dave. Roza sus labios con los suyos, como si los inspeccionase, al igual que su nariz. Ambos mantienen los ojos algo entre abiertos y Dave contiene la respiración, deseando para sus adentros tener los labios de Dirk contra los suyos. El mayor se decide y comienza por atrapar el labio inferior del menor entre los suyos, tirando de él y soltándolo después para hacerlo rebotar. Dave suspira y, probablemente sin si quiera pensar en su postura de hermano distante y orgulloso, sube sus dos manos hasta el pelo de Dirk para enterrar sus dedos en sus cabellos y atraerlo hacia él. Ambos se funden en un beso lento y húmedo en el que Dave recibe la lengua de Dirk sin ninguna objeción y este hace una minuciosa inspección, queriendo saborear el terreno en el que se ha internado. Sus labios se despegan una y otra vez, hasta que el mayor de los dos comienza a descubrir que los finos y elásticos labios ajenos son ciertamente adictivos. Es entonces cuando los besos dejan de ser intermitentes para convertirse en uno solo, duradero, y profundo.

El de ojos ambarinos empieza a estar tan a gusto que se deja caer despacio sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, haciéndole soltar un quejido a Dave contra sus labios.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta Dirk lentamente, dándole un fugaz pico a Dave tras sus palabras que le arranca un gruñido posesivo.

— No todo… Ahí abajo algo está pidiendo guerra bro, y… duele.

Al decir aquello mueve su pelvis hacia delante, haciendo que Dirk sienta su dureza claramente. Se miran fijamente a los ojos. Dave no sabe ni por qué ha dicho eso y Dirk se pregunta si le gustaría ofrecerse para resolver el problema.

— Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo…

Dave, que no espera tal proposición, le mira boquiabierto al tiempo que siente cómo sus mejillas arden. La inmensa sonrisa traviesa que tiene plasmada Dirk en estos momentos hace que todo su cuerpo tiemble de puro placer. Tan solo imaginar lo que estará pasando por su mente hace que su erección crezca notablemente y en ese momento de silencio e inactividad vuelven a ser conscientes de los suaves alaridos de placer que salen de la habitación de en frente, lo que pone en un aprieto a Dave… literalmente.

— Vale, no. No, bro. Esto no está bien, joder. Vas a quitarte de encima, voy a aliviarme en el servicio y vamos a hacer como si todo esto no hubiese pasado.

"_Tu hermano te tiene cachondo perdido, se ofrece a hacerte un favor sexual y lo rechazas, ¿__**PERO QUÉ**__**COÑO TE PASA, DAVE**__?"._ Eso. Eso pasa por su mente en estos momentos, ni siquiera sabe por qué su lengua ha articulado esas palabras. Dirk no se mueve, sigue manteniéndole la mirada. John jadea.

— Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, Dirk… Joder, me están entrando ganas de colarme en esa habitación y violar a Jade.

— ¿Cómo? Repite eso.

La expresión de Dirk se torna a una más macabra, con una sonrisa digna de temer, aún así Dave se atreve a contestar, eso sí: hablando muy despacio y desviando la mirada.

— Que… ¿me están entrando ganas de colarme en esa habitación y _violaah-aght…_

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar un jadeo seco rompe su garganta al notar la mano ajena colarse bajo su ropa interior y coger su miembro firmemente, empezando a masajear su glande con el pulgar. Sus brazos se enganchan en el cuello de su hermano y esconde allí el rostro. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, se fijan en el espejo que hay en la pared de enfrente y refleja la fornida espalda de Dirk. El mayor de los Strider chasca la lengua y niega suavemente.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en otra persona teniendo a un Strider en tu cama, Dave? — pregunta el mayor con voz ronroneante y provocativa.

Ese comentario ha sido tan jodidamente egocéntrico que a Dave se le han quitado las pocas ganas que tenía de rechazar a su compañero de juegos por cuestiones morales. Su silencio hace que el de ojos ambarinos suelte una risa burlona entre dientes y manosee con más interés el nuevo juguete que tiene entre sus dedos.

— Y no solo eso… además de pensar en otra persona, has **rechazado **a un Strider. Voy a tener que enseñarte a cumplir ciertas normas, enano.

Coloca su mano libre en su hombro y empuja violentamente hacia atrás al menor para dejarle la espalda completamente hundida en el colchón. Este no es capaz de reaccionar, no se cree lo que está pasando, y no puede hacer más que dejarse hacer, confuso por no saber qué actitud mostrar ante su otro competidor en la _Liga Nacional del Orgullo._

Dirk no espera más y entierra su rostro en el cuello del otro para ir dejando un camino de succiones, mordiscos y saliva a medida que baja por él. Llega una de sus clavículas, la mordisquea y baja hasta su pezón izquierdo, que lame, arrancándole algún que otro suspiro. Baja en línea recta por su torso, surcando su abdomen, dejando un rastro de saliva hasta que llega a su ombligo, donde se para morder la piel de alrededor y elevar la mirada. Sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior al ver cómo Dave tiene un brazo pasado por encima de sus ojos y bufa, probablemente con los nervios crispados por lo que puede suceder de un momento a otro.

Llega a su ropa interior pero, en vez de bajarla, pasa por encima de ella. Tras admirar el bulto que hay bajo la tela saca de nuevo su lengua a pasear y la coloca justo encima de la dureza, dejando que su saliva cale la tela y entre en contacto con el miembro ajeno.

— N-nght… ahh… No ayudas, bro…

Emite un siseo entre dientes y lleva una de sus manos a la cabeza de su hermano para enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos.

— Tengo que torturarte un poco, o volverás a saltarte las normas — explica, con cierta malicia camuflada en sus palabras.

Pero Dave no se chupa el dedo y se decide por poner en práctica una táctica que tal vez podría funcionar. Se muerde el labio inferior y cambia su expresión tensa por una placentera y más relajada.

— Dirk… por favor…te lo suplico…

"Te lo suplico". Dirk traga saliva y se queda con la boca entre abierta por unos segundos. De repente siente calor. Un calor que baja por su vientre y empieza a acumularse en su propia entrepierna, y es que es la primera, y probablemente última, vez que sus ojos y oídos pueden disfrutar con esta deliciosa imagen de su hermano pequeño casi desnudo, con la lujuria calcada en su rostro y suplicándole.

Aún mirándole embobado, y ahora más pendiente aún a sus reacciones, tira del elástico de su ropa interior hacia abajo hasta dejársela por los tobillos y después sacársela por los pies cuidadosamente. Cuando vuelve a subir, en vez de ir directo a su objetivo, sube lentamente por una de sus piernas, dejando un rastro de besos que se pierde por el interior del muslo y llega a su ingle en forma de succión, hasta que consigue hacerle un buen chupetón. Jade gime el nombre de John a pleno pulmón.

Tras dedicarle una sonrisa satisfecha a su obra, coge ambos muslos de su hermano y los separa para hacerse hueco entre sus piernas. Dave le mira ansioso, mordiendo uno de sus nudillos y no atreviéndose a dejar la mirada posada en los ojos de Dirk durante mucho tiempo.

Juguetón, el de mirada ambarina acerca sus labios al miembro y deja un beso excesivamente húmedo en su glande que hace que la espalda de Dave se arquee al tiempo que el nombrado ahoga un gemido. No contento con no haber podido escuchar la voz de su hermano gemir, saca la lengua y la pasea por el tronco, desde la base hasta la punta. El de mirada bermeja se cubre el rostro con las manos cuando se le escapa un suspiro entrecortado, estremecido por la cantidad de saliva que está lubricando su erección.

Dirk se anima y viendo cómo el otro sigue aguantándose gemidos, se decide por colocar sus labios en su punta y empezar a bajar la cabeza para metérselo en la boca muy lentamente. Dave lleva sus dos manos a su cabellera y se agarra a ella con fuerza cuando siente cómo su vientre se contrae debido al tortuoso placer que está experimentando su zona baja. Sus jadeos comienzan siendo secos y tajantes, pero a medida que avanza se van endulzando, hasta que los labios de Dirk se encuentran con la base. Es entonces cuando de entre los labios del menor escapa el primero de lo que sería un concierto de gemidos.

Mira hacia abajo y al encontrarse con la intensa y atenta mirada de Dirk vuelve a cerrar los ojos, más que nada porque sabe que acaba de ruborizarse y no quiere ver la chulería con la que va a regodearse a continuación su hermano mayor.

Comienza el vaivén lento de su cabeza, lento y húmedo, procurando que con cada movimiento sus dientes acaricien con cuidado su piel.

— D-dios… Mmmph, lo haces ge-genial…

Los gemidos y las confesiones de su hermano —de las cuales probablemente no es consciente— hacen mella en Dirk hasta el punto de causarle tal erección que empieza a ser dolorosa, por lo que, mientras mima la entrepierna de su hermano a conciencia, lleva una de sus manos bajo su ropa interior y comienza a masturbar su propio miembro.

Dirk presiona el miembro con su paladar, Dave empuja su cabeza con ambas manos hacia delante para ahondar más en su jugosa boca y sus alaridos de placer suben cada vez más de tono. Su respiración se altera hasta el punto de no haber cogido el suficiente aire pero aún así expulsarlo de golpe. Sus piernas tiemblan y entre gemidos aclama a Dios de forma casi inentendible. Dirk sigue atendiéndose a sí mismo, imitando el aumento de velocidad progresiva que lleva con el vaivén de su cabeza.

— Dios mio… N-no… Bro, joder… v-voy… voy a…a-ahh…

Antes de que pueda terminar de avisarle su pelvis da una brusca e involuntaria embestida hacia delante, profundizando en la boca ajena, haciendo que pase lo inevitable, haciendo que el miembro de Dave, totalmente sobrepasado, descargue todo su contenido en la boca de Dirk. Dave estira el cuello y, sintiendo que se está derritiendo, emite un gemido prolongado que supera todos los demás y que no consigue acallar ni queriendo.

Dirk gime contra su miembro, ya que ha alcanzado el orgasmo momentos después que su hermano, y traga todo lo que ha estallado en su boca para después sacar el miembro lubricado de su boca despacio. Durante el proceso se ha sentido algo abochornado, pero ahora que ve el cuerpo totalmente estremecido y tembloroso de su hermano prácticamente a sus pies, no se arrepiente de nada.

Saca la cabeza de entre sus piernas y le dedica una sonrisa de superioridad a su mirada cansada y su expresión placentera. Se limpia la comisura de los labios y se desliza hacia arriba hasta estar frente a él.

— Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo eras en la cama, Dave — comenta con tono burlón mientras enseña sus dientes blanqueados en una gran sonrisa.

Dave responde con una mirada que intenta parecer amenazante, pero sigue jadeando para recuperar la respiración y le resulta imposible parecer peligroso.

— Muérete, joder…

Dirk rie ante sus palabras y eleva su cabeza agarrándole el mentón.

— A saber qué harías sin mí, capullo.

Dicho aquello, acorta distancias y deja un dulce beso sobre los labios resecos de Dave, consiguiendo calmarlo de forma instantánea.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Entre bostezos y con paso torpe consigue llegar hasta la cocina. Parece ser que ha sido el último en salir de la cama, pues los demás ya están correteando vivarachos por toda la casa. La primera en reparar en la presencia del rubio es Jade.

— Buenos díiiiias, Dave... ¿Dave? ¡Dave!

— Ah, joder... ¿Qué pasa?

— Tienes mala cara, ¿no descansaste? — Dave está tan empanado que es la morena la que tiene que cogerle las manos para que sostenga entre ellas el zumo de manzana que le ha traído.

— Bueno, no estoy...

En ese momento pasa por detrás de la chica el mayor de los Strider, que le dedica una mirada furtiva y una sonrisa confidente a Dave, lo cual le distrae lo bastante como para hacer que sus palabras se conviertan en balbuceos.

— ¿No estas...? — insiste Jade, soltando una risilla.

— ¿Qué? Ah, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con algu... Quiero decir, esa no era mi cama y... Agh, qué cojones. Si no he dormido ha sido por vuestra culpa. ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacerlo en mi cuarto?

Bueno, eso no era del todo mentira, de hecho la culpa de todo aquello prácticamente la tenían los gemidos de Jade. Esta última está tan roja como un tomate, así que no puede excusarse, pero John, que tiene la nariz taponada con un algodón, lleva refuerzos.

— En realidad no eres el más adecuado para decir eso, Dave. ¿Tengo que recordarte la noche que te tiraste a Rose en mi sofá? Ahora estamos en paz.

— Oh, vamos. Cállate, Egderp.

— ¿Te has tirado a Rose? — interviene Dirk, incrédulo.

— Sí, bueno, fue solo una noche, antes de irme de gira y...

Cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con el ceño fruncido de su hermano.

—... Y no os tengo que dar ninguna explicación, joder. Ya habéis desayunado, ¿verdad? Dejadme hacer algo a mi, ¿qué os falta?

— Bueno, aún nadie ha fregado los platos que hemos utilizado.

Antes de que termine de hablar, Dave ya pone rumbo al fregadero y se hace con uno de los platos sucios. Ni si quiera le gusta hacer tareas de la casa, pero no tiene apetito y quiere hacer lo que sea para distraerse y no tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de su hermano oficialmente, al menos no aún.

— Tienes que quitar los restos del plato, no sacarle brillo como si no lo hubieran utilizado nunca. Vas a rallarlo, inútil.

Cuando la voz de Dirk se alza tras él, Dave da un respingo y presta más atención a lo que está haciendo.

— ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? No soy un crío, he vivido solo todos estos meses y no he-…

— ¿Te quieres callar? — corta el mayor de forma efectiva, ya que a partir de ese momento Dave cierra la boca con un gruñido y el ceño fruncido.

Dirk sonríe victorioso y pasa los brazos por los lados del cuerpo del otro para coger la esponja sobrante y otro plato, simulando que lo que quiere es echar una mano, aunque su objetivo desde el principio es el de tener una excusa para acercarse a su bro de una forma no sospechosa mientras Jade y John siguen recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo sus maletas para marcharse.

— ¿Se te pone la voz más aguda cuando gimes o es cosa mía? — susurra, enterrando la boca en su pelo para dar con su oído.

A Dave se le resbala el plato de las manos y este desaparece bajo el agua y espuma del fregadero. El mayor se da cuenta de su reacción y sonríe con malicia.

— ¡Jaaade! ¡Me vuelve a sangrar la nariz! — se escucha la voz del Egbert salir del cuarto de baño y seguidamente los pasos de Jade perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Dirk ve vía libre y suelta el plato para coger las manos de su hermano y pegarse a su espalda todo lo que puede.

— En realidad me parece algo adorable, enano — farfulla contra su cuello, inclinándose sobre él más de lo debido porque su presa no para de contorsionarse como una serpiente escurridiza para intentar escapar de sus garras.

— B-bro, no... En serio, para. No tiene gracia… Agh, puto pulpo, van a vernos por tu culpa — pone empeño en sonar molesto, pero en una ocasión hasta se le escapa un suspiro.

— Pero si solo estoy ayudando al torpe de mi hermano a lavar los platos… ¿no? — al decir aquel "no" interrogante suelta una de sus manos para pasearla por su vientre en dirección descendente. Ambos saben perfectamente dónde acabará esa mano traviesa, así que el de mirada bermeja aprovecha que tiene una mano libre para coger uno de los platos que se han hundido en el agua y dejarlo caer fuera del fregadero.

El resultado es inmediato: Dirk se aparta, sorprendido por el estruendo que causa la cerámica al impactar contra el suelo; y Jade regresa al salón con la lengua fuera por haberse recorrido todo el pasillo a la carrera.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! — se alza la voz de la morena, que mira el plato en el suelo con el ceño fruncido mientras se coloca bien las gafas.

— Este tío, que es un manazas y en vez de echar una mano lo que hace es entorpecer — le reprocha Dave al mayor, mostrando una expresión molesta.

Dirk boquea, y solo es capaz de encogerse de hombros y alzar una ceja, ya que no se esperaba la tetra de Dave, que no pierde el tiempo y se dirige al recibidor. En mitad de su huida, Jade le interrumpe:

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, Dave Strider? — le señala con la mirada sus calzoncillos, haciéndole caer en la cuenta de que está en ropa interior.

No esperaba tener que dar una explicación, así que tiene que improvisar.

— A pedirle una escoba y un recogedor al vecino, por supuesto — dice ya con el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, teniendo esta entreabierta.

Dirk se da un palmazo en la cara al escuchar una excusa tan patética, y Jade le mira interrogante.

— Eh… ¿Dave? Ya tenem-…

— Escoba y recogedor. He dicho — y huye dejando un portazo tras de sí.

Obviamente no iba a pisar la calle así, según él podría ser un engorro: no quiere volver a casa lleno de sujetadores y bragas que seguramente le tirarían las jovencitas que le viesen pasar. Además, necesita estar solo un rato y pensar, así que no se le ocurre otra cosa que echar a andar escaleras arriba, directo a la azotea.

~o~

— Bueno, uhh… dicen que la semana que viene podré entrar a quirófano… ¿No te alegra oír eso, Gam?

Hace tanto que no ve esa sonrisa sincera en los labios de su amigo que, ahora que lo hace, no puede evitar bajar la mirada a sus manos, las cuales sujeta, totalmente deslumbrado por aquellos perfectos dientes blanquecinos.

— Y tanto que me alegra, Tav… Es un milagro, colega. Un jodido milagro…

Acaricia sus suaves y jóvenes manos, como todo él, con una sonrisa tristona en el rostro que el otro no es capaz de interpretar como tal. Se levanta y le acaricia el pelo momentáneamente.

— Voy a la azotea un rato, Tav. Llevo el móvil encima, por si necesitas algo.

— ¡Oh! Estaré bien, Gamzee. No te preocupes por mí.

Cierra la puerta despacio tras él y, con la mirada fija en sus deshilachados zapatos, suelta un suspiro que parece dolerle. El silencio le atormenta durante unos segundos, así que para romperlo entona una de esas canciones sobre circos y payasos que tanto le gustan.

Cuando abre la puerta que le lleva a la azotea, el viento azota violentamente su cara y sus cabellos ondulados los primeros instantes.

Entrecierra los ojos, y sentado sobre el poyete de la azotea distingue una figura masculina en calzoncillos de cabellera dorada. Sonríe cuando la reconoce y se empieza a acercar a él por detrás.

— Yo.

Dave no tiene ni que girarse esta vez para ver de quién se trata, esa voz ronca empieza a serle familiar.

— ¿Te he quitado el sitio?

— Tranqui hermano, la azotea no lleva mi nombre.

Se coloca al lado del rubio, pero en vez de subirse al poyete, tan solo pone sus brazos cruzados sobre él. El silencio de Dave hace que el moreno clave su mirada amodorrada en él. Apenas le conoce, pero no hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gusta hablar sobre él mismo con extrema insolencia y egocentrismo, y que ahora no salga palabra alguna de su bocaza de creído le hace pensar que algo no va bien.

— ¿Te preocupa algo, colega?

Dave suspira, aún mirando al frente, admirando la ciudad.

— Dudo mucho que te importe.

— Oh, vamos… — empieza a decir mientras busca algo en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Encuentra una especie de cigarro, pero más gordo y que parece estar hecho a mano. — suelta toda tu mierda, el tío Gam te escucha.

Mientras Dave vacila entre si hacerlo o no, el moreno se pasa la droga por debajo de la nariz para captar su olor puro y después busca el mechero, ahora más ansioso por encenderlo.

— ¿Alguna vez te has tirado a la novia de tu mejor amigo y después has sentido un increíble sentimiento de culpa que te dice que ha estado mal y no deberías haberlo hecho? — pregunta el Strider lo más rápido que puede.

Makara se le queda mirando con una ceja alzada y el porro sobre sus labios.

— Eh… ¿no?

— Genial, yo tampoco. Pero creo que se siente algo así y es exactamente como me siento yo ahora.

Se oye la piedra del mechero chascar y Gamzee inspira con fuerza la primera calada, sonriendo como un idiota cuando siente que el humo ha llegado a sus pulmones.

—Qué jodido, hermano…. Tienes que estar sintiéndote como una putísima mierda. Aunque si no te has tirado a la jodida novia de tu colega, sigo sin saber qué es eso que no deberías haber hecho.

— En realidad no pretendía que supieses es-…

De repelente, un fuerte olor que ya le ha venido antes a la nariz estando en compañía del moreno, hace que la arrugue y baje las comisuras de los labios en una mueca molesta, mirando al otro.

— ¿Qué? — pregunta Gamzee, sin saber a qué viene esa cara. Mira la mano que agarra lo que está fumando y se lo ofrece con una sonrisa — ¿Gustas?

— No, gracias. No quiero acabar como tú… Agh, y hazme el favor de echar el humo hacia otro lado, lo que me falta ya es llegar apestando a porro a casa y que mi hermano piense que soy un enganchado.

Gamzee responde a sus quejas con una suave risa entre dientes. Ese es el rubiales insolente que quiere ver. Pero su risa se corta cuando parece recordar algo.

— Oh tío, casi se me olvida. Escucha hermano, tengo entradas para el mejor festival de rap del puto mundo. Es esta noche, a lo mejor te apetece venir para despejarte.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, tío? Me encanta el rap.

Gamzee le dedica una sonrisa en la que deja ver un poco sus dientes. Dave se fija inevitablemente en ellos y se encuentra con que tienen una forma un tanto peculiar, son algo más afilados de lo normal.

— Lo sé, hermano.

— Ah… ¿cómo que lo sabes?

— Te seguía desde antes de que te hicieses famoso y dejases eso de rapear a un lado, rubiales.

El moreno no parece ser consciente de lo que acaba de decir, pero a Dave se le ha cosido en la cara la misma sonrisa arrogante que utilizó en el supermercado para lidiar con las adolescentes.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy ante un fan?

— Eso parece.

— ¿Y por qué no estás mojando calzoncillos? Tienes a Dave Strider ante tus narices, chaval — dice con tono socarrón, al tiempo que se baja del poyete de un salto.

— Los porros hacen milagros, tío — murmura mientras tira lo que queda del cigarro al vacío de la ciudad. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se queda mirando las gafas de Dave fijamente — Tal vez si me dejases ver lo que esconden esas jodidas gafas… — deja la suposición en el aire de forma juguetona.

— Hah, eso es un privilegio, Makara.

— Me lo temía… Al menos nos veremos en el puto festival esta noche, ¿no?

— Por supuesto.

— De puta madre, hermano. Ese puño — dice al tiempo que eleva una de sus manos hecha puño. Entendiendo el gesto, Dave alza el suyo y lo choca con el ajeno.


	11. Chapter 11

Antes de que su puño choque contra la madera de la puerta, esta ya se ha abierto. Ahora tiene delante de sus narices la figura de su hermano, bloqueándole la entrada.

— ¿Y la escoba?

— ¿Qué escoba?

Dirk le mira por encima de sus gafas picudas con una ceja alzada. Dave rueda los ojos y niega levemente con la cabeza.

— Déjame pasar, anda. Ya me he paseado bastante en ropa interior por el edificio.

— JJ se han ido. Ni te has despedido con tus mierdas para escaquearte.

— Oh mierda... ¿Cuando vuelven a irse de la ciudad?

— El mes que viene - chasca la lengua y se aparta del marco de la puerta con aire desganado.

— Ya quedaré con ellos para despedirme en condiciones. Ah, oye bro... -titubeante, entra al interior de la casa y cierra la puerta tras él, quedándose apoyado sobre esta.

— ¿Hm?

— Esta noche voy a un festival de rap.

En ese momento Dirk se empieza a dar la vuelta despacio. Deshace sus paso volviendo a la puerta, quedando frente al cuerpo de su hermano, al que mira en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados. Aquella mirada es tan poderosa que consigue que a Dave se le erice la piel, así que tiene que desviar la suya hacia un lateral.

— Pensé que no tendrías planes - suelta, intentando sonar aún así desinteresado.

— Ya. Y yo.

El silencio se cierne sobre ellos durante unos segundos.

— ¿Volverás tarde?

— Probablemente.

En respuesta a eso el mayor de los Strider pone una mueca molesta y vuelve a chascar la lengua, lo que equivaldría a: "Pensaba que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos". Ante su reacción Dave eleva los brazos y abre los ojos más de lo normal. Empieza a seguirle por la casa sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¿Vas a prohibirme salir? ¿Vas a decirme que a las diez en casa o estoy castigado?

Las réplicas de Dave hacen que Dirk gruña antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, visiblemente enfadado.

— Mira Dave, haz lo que te de la gana.

Y antes de que el otro pueda abrir la boca, el mayor entra en la habitación y le cierra la puerta en sus narices, haciendo que Dave suelte un suspiro exasperado.

~o~

-terminallyCapricious [**TC**] empezó a molestar a arachnidsGrip [**AG**]-

**TC:** HeY, hErMaNa, ¿EsTaS lIsTa?

**TC:** eSpErO quE Te HaYaS pUeStO gUaPa ;o)

**AG:** Yo siempre voy guapa, im8écil.

**AG:** Y estoy lista desde hace media hora, incluso estoy en tu portal, esperándoos.

**TC:** Ah JoDeR.

**TC:** lO sIeNtO tIa Se Me FuE eL pUtO tIeMpO. eSpErA uN pOcO, tEnGo QuE pAsArMe pOr El PiSo dE lOs StRiDeR.

**AG:** Vale.

**AG:** Espera.

**AG:** QUÉ.

**TC:** BuEnO... eStA mAñAnA eStUvE hAbLaNdO cOn DaVe Y pArEcÍa QuE eStAbA jOdIdO.

**TC:** AsI qUe Le PrOpUsE vEnIr.

**AG:** ¿H8S EST8D8 A S8L8S C8N 8L H8RM8N8 D8 D8RK?

**AG:** ¿Y L8 H8S 8NV8T8DO 8L F8STIV8L?

**AG: **No se si eres consciente pero Dirk va a despedazarte si se entera de esto.

**AG:** ¿Sa8es? Ese crío va a traernos pro8lemas. Yo me vuelvo a casa.

**TC:** No EnTiEnDo PoR qUÉ tOdOs Os EmPeÑáIs En TrAtArLo CoMo Un MoCoSo.

**TC:** El ChAvAl TiEnE yA uNa PuTa EdAd.

**AG:** Pero sigue teniendo la mentalidad de un niñato.

**AG:** Y no quiero tener un encontronazo con Dirk por su culpa.

**AG:** Y, so8re todo, tampoco quiero que tú lo tengas.

**TC:** PeRo VrIsKaAaAaAaAaA :o(

**TC:** eL rUbItO eStÁ jOdIdAmEnTe IlUsIoNaDo :'o(

**TC:** ToDo SaLdRá BiEn, CoNfÍa En Tu CoLeGa.

**TC:** PaLaBrA dEl TiTo GaM ;o)

**AG:** Agh.

**AG:** Está 8ien pero si te metes en un lío, no pienso salvarte el culo.

**TC:** GrAcIaS tÍa, ErEs La PuTa MeJoR hErMaNa DeL uNiVeRsO

**TC:** hOoNk :o)

**AG:** Cállate y 8aja ya con el crío antes de que me arrepienta.

— Uhh... Gamzee, ¿estás seguro de esto? Quiero decir, seguro que Dave es un buen chico y eso, supongo... pero, ahh... — sus grandes ojos almendrados se clavan en la pantalla del móvil del moreno — A lo mejor a Dirk no le hace gracia que Dave y tú seáis amigos...

Gamzee le sonríe con ternura mientras le abrocha la sudadera que tanto le ha costado ponerle sin levantarlo de su silla de ruedas.

— Shhshshshhh, Tav, Tav, pequeño Tav... No te preocupes por nada, tu colega Gam lo tiene todo controlado — le sube un poco el gorro de la sudadera, y después da la vuelta a la silla para ponerse tras ella y coger los magos.

— A-alto, Gamzee... Espera...

— ¿Qué ocurre, hermano?

Tavros echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar a su amigo.

— Voy... ¿voy bien? No quiero que, uhh... que nadie se ría de mi...

Al oír aquellas palabras Gamzee parpadea varias veces. Este es el tipo de cosas que hace que desprecie la sociedad con todas sus ganas. Se aguanta las ganas de gruñir, y en vez de eso, lo que hace es llevar una mano bajo el mentón de Tavros para tirar de su cabeza. Se inclina sobre él y deja un beso en su frente.

— ¿Bromeas, tío? Creo que voy a tener que quitarte a las jodidas tías que se te tiren encima a patadas.

— ¡A-ah! Gamzee, no digas tonterías, ugh... Venga, vámonos, hmph... — balbucea repentinamente nervioso, y algo ruborizado. El pobre chico aún mantenía toda su inocencia en todos sus aspectos, cosa que le fascinaba a Gamzee de sobremanera, y no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos.

~o~

Dirk se había pasado el resto de la mañana y tarde intentando ignorar la presencia de su hermano, y Dave había estado haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Ambos parecían llevarlo bien, pero en cuanto Dave se puso en marcha para empezar a vestirse y prepararse para salir, a Dirk se le hizo mucho más duro obviar que Dave estaba a punto de irse con a saber quién, a saber dónde y volvería a saber qué hora. Así que ahora estaba persiguiéndolo por toda la casa como un perrito faldero desde que el otro salió de la ducha.

— Hay algo que no termino de entender... Acabas de volver después de seis meses de gira, ¿con quién cojones se supone que vas a ese festival si no es con John, Jade o Rose?

— Puedo tener a quién me de la gana a mi lado con solo chasquear los dedos, bro — explica con una sonrisa de superioridad grabada en el rostro mientras se vuelve hacia él, con una mano en la cadera y chasqueando un dedo.

— No veo ningún nombre en esa respuesta que responda a mi pregunta, Dave — intenta sonar lo más distante posible, pero se distrae cuando se vuelve hacia él, y ve que tan solo tiene una toalla atada a la cintura cubriendo su cuerpo.

Normalmente no se hubiese fijado en algo así, de hecho no lo ha hecho en veintitrés años, pero desde la pasada noche, en la mente de Dirk las cosas están un poco turbias.

— ¿Y eso qué más da? Me dijiste que hiciese lo que quisiese, ¿no es así? A cuento de qué vas a preocuparte ahora por mi — dice con aire resentido — Agh, y quítate del medio, me estás poniendo nervioso. — replica mientras le echa a un lado como puede para salir del cuarto de baño y poder ir a su habitación.

Suena el timbre justo en el momento en el que Dirk va a echarle el guante para enseñarle cómo podría ponerle nervioso de verdad para que se calle de una vez y, ya de paso, quedarse con buen sabor de boca antes de que Dave se vaya. Gruñe entre dientes y supone que tiene que ser él quien abra porque Dave ya está encerrado en su habitación otra vez. No entiende cómo puede ser tan rápido a la hora de escabullirse de situaciones.

Abre la puerta despacio, y lo primero que ve es un chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentado en una silla de ruedas que reconoce al instante. Ya sabe lo que va a encontrarse más arriba si sube la mirada, y no quiere hacerlo, porque no quiere creer que sea cierto. Pero sus ojos, caprichosos, le traicionan, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, sus pupilas están clavadas en los ojos vidriosos del moreno que dirige la silla de ruedas de Tavros.

Una sonrisa macabra se tambalea en sus labios.

— ¿Qué haces... tú aquí? — pregunta muy lentamente, con una especie de ira contenida.

— Tan solo voy a secuestrarte al rubiales durante unas horas, Strider — murmura Gamzee en un tono serio poco común en su forma de hablar.

Dirk sigue traspuesto, no sabe cómo ese payaso impresentable se atreve si quiera a llamar a su puerta después de las palabras que tuvieron... y de los golpes que intercambiaron. Cuando va a abrir la boca para echar a los presentes con montones de palabras mal sonantes e insolencias, Dave se abre camino pasando por debajo de uno de los brazos de su bro y sale de la casa con una sonrisa radiante. Parece que no es consciente de la tensión que se masca en el ambiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos vam... Vaya, ¿y este quién es? — pregunta señalando con la cabeza al chico de la silla de ruedas, reparando en él antes que en el careto de su hermano.

Gamzee pone una de sus manos en el hombro del castaño y le da un pequeño golpecito en él, al tiempo que cambia su expresión radicalmente, mostrando su común faceta pacifista y bobalicona.

— Este es Tavros, colega. Ha sido mi mejor hermano durante todos estos años. Compartimos piso.

— Oh, que bonito. Por favor, no sigas, creo que ninguno de los aquí presentes quiere que eche la pota aquí mismo — bromea, con una sonrisa burlona. Ríe suavemente y acaba por extender su puño para chocarlo con el ajeno como saludo — Estoy de coña, tío. Encantado, supongo.

Dirk, perplejo por el repentino cambio de actitud de su hermano, se le queda mirando incrédulo. No le ha salido de los huevos ni mirarle a la cara en toda la tarde y ahora el muy cabrón es todo sonrisas y buen rollo. Así es como lo ve Dirk.

De repente, unos pasos huecos empiezan a ascender por las escaleras y, al mismo tiempo, una voz con cierto retintín insufrible que todos reconocen al instante.

— ¿Cómo os atrevéis a hacer esperar a una señorita? Dejáos de cháchara y vámonos ya. Ohg, me parece increíble que tenga que subir a buscaros como si fuéseis críos.

— ¿Vriska? — se preguntan los dos hermanos mutuamente y al unísono en un murmullo, bastante sorprendidos.

La chica de cabellos largos y azabaches se queda apoyada en la barandilla de las escaleras,con una expresión algo enfurruñada, preocupándose más por colocarse bien los pechos para adecentarse el escote que por el momento incómodo que están experimentando todos los demás.

— ¿Qué... qué coño hace esta aquí? — pregunta atropelladamente Dave después de haberse quedado empanado al habérsele ido la mirada directamente a los pechos de la muchacha. Tuvo que recordarse que practicamente la odiaba para poder apartar la mirada y dirigirla a Gamzee.

— ¿Es que no tengo derecho a divertirme, mocoso?

— Claro que lo tienes, pero no en el mismo sitio que lo hago yo — escupe el menor de los Strider, señalándola con desdén.

— Oh no, ya empezamos... — murmura Dirk desde atrás, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con aire desganado. Sabe que esto va para largo.

— Uhh... Chi-chicos no os peleéis, si ambos ponéis de vuestra parte, podemos pasarlo bi-...

Tavros intenta intervenir, levantando un dedo mientras mira alternativamente a Vriska y Dave, pero la morena contraataca, plantándole una mano a Tavros para que se calle.

—Oye rubito, afloja. Si estás aquí es porque Makara te ha invitado. Y si yo lo estoy es porque me ha **suplicado **que vaya con vosotros.

En ese momento Gamzee ríe de forma ronca al no molestarse en aclararse la voz, para calmar los humos. Le entretiene ver este tipo de peleas, pero sabe que a Tavros lo incomodan y no quiere estropesrle la noche. No quiere estropear **su **noche.

— Bueno, no tanto como suplicar, pero...

— Entonces todo esto del festival ha sido cosa tuya, ¿eh, Makara? Cómo cojones te atreves, grandísimo hijo de puta — interviene Dirk, fijando una mirada amenazante a Gamzee por encima de las gafas. Al contrario que Dave, a él no le importaba tanto enseñar sus ojos, al menos no delante de gente que ya los habían visto en alguna ocasión.

Dave se vuelve despacio hacia él, con una ceja alzada y la boca algo entreabierta, como si no entiendese la causa de su reacción.

— ¿Y a ti qué te ha picado ahora? — pregunta encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo las palmas de las manos.

Vriska y Gamzee intercambian miradas de pánico al ver que Dirk está demasiado cabreado como para pararse a pensar y que está a punto de soltarlo todo a gritos, sobrepasado por la situación. Pero entonces Tavros alza las manos para intentar llamar la atención desde su silla de ruedas al tiempo que lanza una exclamación entrecortada.

— ¡E-EEEEHHHH! ¡Ch-chicos, por favor! Quiero... qui-quiero pasarlo bien con todos vosotros... ¡Y no voy a permitir peleas! —ha mantenido los ojos cerrados todo este tiempo porque no soporta que le miren tantas personas a la vez, pero los abre para dirigirse a Dirk, que ha tenido que cerrar el pico al verse interrumpido y le mira perplejo.

— Y tú... ¡T-tú también puedes venir, Dirk! Uhh...s-si quieres, claro...

Dave se cruza de brazos automáticamente ante esa idea, con una ceja alzada y mirándole de reojo. Lo que menos le apetece es tener que estar al lado del causante de sus quebraderos de cabeza durante más horas de lo debido. Gamzee intenta poner buena cara, pero la sonrisa se le tambalea durante unos instantes, dejando ver su falsedad. Dirk mira a ambos y finalmente a Vriska, que acaba bufando y desviando la mirada hacia el techo. Cuando va a decir algo al fin, viendo que no sería bien recibido pero que Tavros no se da cuenta, esta última le interrumpe.

— Está claro que no va a venir, Tavros, deja de decir estupideces, para variar un poco. Además, aunque quisiese venir no podría... — hace una pausa para acicalarse el pelo con las manos— Jake tiene pensado venir a verle, por lo que me ha dicho.

— ¿Jake...? — murmura Dirk, más para sí mismo que para el resto de personas.

Al mismo tiempo Dave chasca la lengua y frunce el ceño, totalmente tenso.

— ¿El English? ¿Y para qué quiere ese hablar con mi hermano? — al nombrar al de gafas picudas, le mira de reojo y le señala con el pulgar. Al pensar en Jake a solas con su hermano lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza es la continuación de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar aquella noche en el salón de su propia casa, y no es que estuviese celoso o algo así, es solo que ese tío no le daba buena espina... o de eso intentaba convercerse a si mismo.

—¿Y yo que sé, estúpido? No me importa. Y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo. Deja ese rollo de hermano pequeño celoso y vámonos ya, por Jegus.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

"_Todo irá bien"_. Se repite a sí mismo mientras da vueltas por la casa, recogiendo las toallas mojadas y la ropa que ha ido dejando Dave por el suelo. Desde luego, parecía su chacha más que su hermano mayor... aunque en realidad no puede echarle nada en cara. Al fin y al cabo el responsable de su educación todos estos años ha sido él, y si su figura paterna es un amante empedernido del desorden y, para colmo, tiene los mismo genes que él, normal que haya salido así. Aunque tal vez se esté quejando demasiado, porque aquella manía suya forma parte de su forma de ser, de comportarse y eso, en realidad,...

— Me encanta.

Espera, ¿qué?

Cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir se le cae todo el montón de ropa que lleva en las manos, y a pesar de que intenta hacer malabares imposibles para cogerla antes de que toquen el suelo, en intento se queda.

Se agacha, soltando un suspiro, y allí se queda, de cuclillas, mirando Dios sabe qué en el suelo fijamente.

Ese maldito enano y sus jueguecitos le están confundiendo. Apenas le ha dado importancia a lo que pasó anoche, pero sólo porque no se ha parado a pensar en ello. Para él hasta ahora solo había sido un tonto jugueteo en la cama sin importancia, obviando detalles en los que ahora si repara; como por ejemplo el hecho de que sea su hermano. Su hermano pequeño. Además, fue consentido y, para colmo, ni si quiera le importaría repetirlo. Dios bendito, ¡tan solo el hecho de que haya sido con otro hombre ya es raro para él! Y más después de lo ocurrido con Jake...

— ... ¿En qué estabas pensando, Dirk? —dice horrorizado, mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza y entierra los dedos en sus cabellos.

Definitivamente cuando Diave vuelva tiene que arreglar esto como sea, aunque sabe que va a ser difícil hablar con él si el muy capullo ni si quiera le mira a la ca-...

_Ding-dong_

El sonido del timbre interrumpe sus pensamientos y hace que alce la cabeza y se enderece como un perro de caza. Sabe que es Jake y sus nervios incrementan con facilidad. Incluso se para a mirarse a sí mismo antes de ir a abrir la puerta, pero luego cae en que realmente es algo ridículo porque conoce a ese tío desde que eran críos y sabe de sobra el tipo de ropa que usa Dirk.

Tampoco se molesta en recoger el montón de ropa del suelo. Total, también sabe que su piso está así habitualmente.

Respira hondo mientras cruza el pasillo y abre la puerta despacio, preparándose para fingir sorpresa.

— Eh... ¿Jake? Guau, no te esperaba —dice con aire indiferente mientras se aparta de la puerta y anda hacia el interior del piso - Como en tu casa, ya lo sabes.

— Hasta en mi casa me reciben mejor —bromea el English mientras pasa al interior y cierra la puerta tras él. Cuando atraviesa el pasillo y llega al salón, ya se encuentra a Dirk tirado en el sofá de cualquier manera. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza suavemente— Maleducado... —murmura aún con aire divertido, sin pretender ofender. Aunque tampoco es como si Dirk fuese a negarloo: tiene razón.

Solo entonces, cuando los dos quedan en silencio, es cuando nota la cosa demasiado silenciosa.

— ¿Y Dave? Venía precisamente a hablar con él... —murmura mientras se empieza a deshacer de su chaqueta verde militar y la deja sobre la silla más cercana.

- Ah, ese capullo -dice algo entre dientes después de eso, más bajo; probablemente otro insulto más duro por el que Jake le regañaría- Se ha ido a no se qué de un festival de rap.

En ese momento Jake se coloca bien sus gafas y le mira con escepticismo.

— ¿Estas seguro de eso? Vriska también iba a ese festival, y por como se pone cada vez que escucha el nombre de Dave, juraría que no se soportan.

Se acerca al sofá y toma asiento al lado de Dirk de forma correcta. Jake English es todo un caballero y no como ciertos rubios asalvajados.

— Completamente seguro, como que han venido a la puñetera puerta a recogerlo y allí estaba ella. Con un escotazo que quitaba el hipo. Que no te extrañe que algún día vuelva a vuestro piso lloriqueando y medio desnuda... —masculla mientras alcanza un zumo de naranja que hay en la mesa. Ni idea tenía de cuanto tiempo lleva allí, pero es un zumo de naranja, y eso es sagrado.

Jake sube una pierna al sofá y se voltea en su dirección, clavando el codo en el respaldo del sofá y sujetándose la cabeza con esa mano.

— Entonces también va con... —deja la frase en el aire, a medio terminar, algo confuso— ¿Te has reconciliado con Gamzee? — acaba preguntando, muy sorprendido.

Dirk deja los ojos en blanco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás- Por Dios bendito, Jake, claro que no lo he hecho.

— Ahh... -su expresión vuelve a la normalidad, pero en seguida frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz- No comprendo, ¿entonces por qué has dejado que Dave vaya con él?

Dirk se resbala en el sofá hacia abajo, soltando un suspiro, y se encoge de hombros, mirando por primera vez a Jake a los ojos desde que este ha entrado en casa. Y Jake parece leerle la mente.

— Os habéis peleado, ¿eh?

Dirk bufa y sacude la cabeza.

— Jake, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, hace que me ponga de más mala hostia —dice mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se masajea las sienes. Después se quita las gafas- Pero quiero hablar contigo sobre otra cosa... —deja caer mientras deja las gafas en la mesita y después se frota la cara con las manos para espabilase... En realidad era para no tener que mirarle.

— ¿Hm? ¿Sobre qué cosa? —pregunta interesado el moreno.

En cuanto Dirk se quita las gafas, Jake cae bajo el hechizo de sus ojos ámbar. Siente que no puede apartar la mirada de ellos.

— Bueno... —el rubio carraspea, y se inclina hacia delante, clavando los codos en sus rodillas y juntando sus manos. Esto va a ser complicado— tenemos algo pendiente, ¿sabes...?

— ¿Algo... pendiente? —logra balbucear Jake, que sacude la cabeza para obligarse a salir del encantamiento y dedicarle toda su atención a sus palabras.

— Sí, ese asunto de... En fin, lo que pasó el viernes por la noche...

— Ohh, te refieres a eso... —exclama el English, soltando una tímida y suave risa.

Inevitablemente, Dirk se sorprende ante su reacción. Pero bueno, ¿es que es imposible que Jake English pierda la sonrisa o su buen humor hasta en las situaciones más incómodas?

— ... ¿No te incomoda todo este rollo? —inquiere, parpadeando varias veces, mientras sigue con la mirada los movimientos de Jake, que se está deslizando por el sofá hacia él hasta que sus piernas dan la una con la otra.

Una sonrisa cómplice que Dirk no entiende se adueña de los finos labios de Jake.

— ¿Incomodarme? Por favor, Dirk. Lo que más me gustaría sería retomar lo del viernes... Pero la verdad es que nunca pensé que tú quisieras hacerlo.

Dirk eleva una ceja y le mira sin entender sus palabras.

— ¿Retomarlo? ¿Retomar qué? ¿A qué te refier-...

Antes de que pueda terminar de hablar, Jake ya tiene puestas sus manos en los hombros de Dirk y está montándose sobre su regazo.

Los ojos de Dirk se abren desmesuradamente, y su cuerpo se queda estático. Vale, acaba de darse cuenta de que Jake ha malinterpretado sus palabras por completo. ¿Y ahora qué? Si pensaba que la situación no podía ser más incómoda, acababa de comprobar que estaba equivocado. Totalmente equivocado.

— D-Dios Jake, yo... Yo no... Joder, no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando —dice, intentando mantener la calma y sacar valor para aclarar lo sucedido. Se está equivocando, sí, pero es su mejor amigo, no puede tratarlo como a un cualquiera.

Otra vez aparece una sonrisa en el rostro de Jake que no entiende, y cuando va a abrir la boca para decir algo el moreno acorta distancias y se hunde en el cuello del de mirada ambarina.

La respiración de Dirk se corta momentáneamente y su mirada se alza al techo. Empieza a sentir como deja un camino de lamidas, succiones y mordiscos por su cuello. Intenta resistirse, pero, joder, ¿desde cuando Jake se manejaba tan bien en este campo? Se está dando cuenta de que Jake English es todo un peligro: primero aquel beso que le hizo enloquecer y ahora esos mordiscos y succiones que conseguían ponerle la piel de gallina.

— Jake... —le llama en un suspiro, casi sin voz, con los ojos ya camino de cerrárseles del todo.

~o~

El ruido es tan ensordecedor que Dave no puede escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos, lo cual le viene de perlas; no es momento de pensar, es momento de disfrutar. Y ya lo creo que lo está disfrutando. Con cada artista que sale a escenario la piel se le pone de gallina y a cada cual le dedica vítores más entusiastas que al anterior, al igual que el resto de personas que le rodean. Gamzee a un lado y Vriska al otro, pero hasta de su existencia deja de se consciente. O al menos hasta que anuncian el intermedio para que la siguiente tanda de raperos se prepare.

Dave se pasa las manos por el pelo, humedecido por el vapor fresco que echaban dos cañones que había a cada lado del escenario para evitar olores molestos por el exceso de humedad. Deja escapar un suspiro que casi podría confundirse con un gemido de placer. Lo está disfrutando, lo está disfrutando de verdad.

En ese momento Vriska le mira, mientras se toquetea también el pelo mojado.

—Te lo estás pasando bien. ¿eh? —dice en un tono extrañamente amigable, alzando la voz para que Dave se entere. Este se gira hacia ella, con una ceja alzada. Mira hacia los lados, pensando que le está hablando a otra persona, pero no, le está mirando a él.

— Eh... Sí, lo cierto es que sí. Me lo estoy pasando de miedo —lucha por no mirarle el escote, no porque fuese a darse cuenta; su mirada está escondida tras sus gafas negras, si no por principios. Sigue pensando que es una arpía.

— Bien, me alegro —asiente unas cuantas veces enseñando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa inocente.

—... Ahá, ahm... ¿gracias? —se queda mirando esa sonrisa que hasta le resulta peligrosa.

Vriska sonríe de nuevo, cortésmente, y mira al escenario vacío.

— Seguro que Jake y Dirk también se lo están pasando genial —una risa traviesa escapa de entre sus labios y en ese momento el rostro de Dave se descuelga. Si es que lo sabía, sabía que no podía tener buenas intenciones con él.

Al quedársele mirando, intentando asesinarla con la mirada, no se da cuenta de que el intermedio ha terminado. Alguien sale a anunciar el siguiente artista y todas las personas del lugar vuelven a deshacerse en gritos mientras alzan sus brazos, pidiendo más. Cuando una de las personas que rodea a Dave alza sus manos, le propina un codazo en la sien a Dave, que suelta una exclamación ahogada al sentir la punzada de dolor. Las gafas caen de su rostro ante el impacto y, al darse cuenta de que tiene los ojos descubiertos, se lleva las manos a la cara, cubriéndosela.

No, espera, primero tiene que encontrar las gafas. Se descubre y mira al suelo. El impacto ha hecho que se le desenfoque la vista y entre eso y el destello y cambio de iluminación, no ve una mierda. Para colmo, siente la mirada de Vriska en su cogote.

Tavros, ajeno a todo, disfruta del espectáculo desde su silla de ruedas, rapeando la letra al tiempo que lo hacen en el escenario. Pero algo negro que resbala por el suelo y llega hasta sus pies hace que baje la vista. Se agacha un poco y, al coger el objeto, se da cuenta de que reconoce las gafas.

— ¿Qué tripa se te a roto ahora, Strider? —grita ahora más alto, siguiéndole después una risa burlona que se pierde entre el bullicio.

Vuelve a querer cubrirse los ojos, ahora con el flequillo, algo encorvado hacia delante, mientras se masajea las sienes.

— Maldita mala zorra... A la mierda, joder —masculla entre dientes, antes de alzarse y dar la espalda a Vriska para empezar a abrirse paso precipitadamente entre el público con empujones soberbios apara llegar a la puerta de los baños.

— Eh, Gamzee... —por si no le oye, Tavros tira de la sudadera de Gamzee. Este le presta atención, con expresión preocupada, pensando que le ocurre algo. El castaño alza la mano que sujetan las gafas y se las tiende a Gamzee.

— ¿Qué es esto, colega? —pregunta mientras las examinas. También reconoce de quién son y, cuando va a buscar a Dave con la mirada, algún tipo mal educado pasa por su lado con un empujón y pisotón, lo que le hace fruncir el ceño.

— Eh, hijo de puta, un poco de cuid... —su voz va bajando según va enfocando la vista. Reconoce la chaqueta roja y los cabellos dorados de ese chico. Mantiene el ceño fruncido, siguiéndole con la mirada.

— Gam... uhh... ¡Gam! —vuelve a tirarle de la ropa.

— ¿Ah? Dime, hermano.

— ¿Va todo bien?

Gamzee mira de reojo al pequeño del grupo y estira una de las comisuras de sus labios como respuesta. Le pone una mano en la cabeza.

— Vuelvo en un jodido momento, Tav.

Tras agacharse a su altura para decir eso, echa a andar hacia la dirección que cree que ha seguido Dave, abriéndose paso con más calma y cautela, hasta llegar a la puerta de los baños.

— ... Eh, rubiales... ¿estás aquí?

Asoma la cabeza al interior y luego el cuerpo entero, cerrando tras él después y dejando fuera el festival algo más insonorizado.

En cuanto Dave escucha la puerta, se quita del espejo en el que se estaba mirando y vuelve a echarse el pelo hacia delante, agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué coño quieres, Gamzee? —escupe, mientras se pasa el antebrazo por la cara para quitarse el exceso de agua, pues había intentado refrescarse mojándosela.

Gamzee se queda tras él, con los ojos algo entrecerrados y con la mirada fija en su nuca, toqueteando las gafas entre sus manos.

— Creo que estas son tus jodidas gafas, hermano...

En ese momento Dave siente la tentación de girarse y de hecho gruñe cuando su cuerpo está a punto de hacerlo, pero aguanta de espaldas y le tiende la mano con decisión al moreno.

— Dámelas —dice en un tono que casi parece ansioso.

Gamzee le coloca las gafas encima de la mano, pero no las suelta. Cuando va a cerrar la mano alrededor del objeto, el moreno vuelve a quitarlas y atrapa la muñeca de Dave con la otra mano.

— ¿¡Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo?!

De nada sirven sus protestas: el jalón que le da Gazmee del agarre hace que se tenga que voltear bruscamente hacia él y su ardiente mirada, llena de ira, se cruza directamente con la de Gamzee.

Al encontrar aquellos dos luceros tan llamativos y vivos, el mayor suelta el agarre de repente, quedándose boquiabierto.

— Tus...putos ojos, hermano...tus putos ojos...

— Sí, mis ojos, Gamzee. Mis putos ojos —gruñe mientras le arranca las gafas de las manos y se las pone rápidamente.

Gamzee sigue traspuesto, o más bien maravillado. Traga saliva y se humedece el labio inferior. No es capaz de salir del encantamiento hasta que las gafas vuelven a esconderlos.

— Me gustan.

Dave le mira con una ceja alzada y ríe de forma irónica.

— Estas de coña, ¿verdad?

— Para nada, colega. Son jodidamente curiosos y...

— Vale. Ya está. Lo que tu digas, pero deja de hablar de ellos - le corta Dave rápidamente, alzando las manos frente a él. Si hay algo que no soporta es que hablen de sus malditos ojos, podría decirse que es el único defecto que se ve, y por ello los odia con todas sus fuerzas.

El silencio se cierne sobre ellos y cada uno empieza a mirar a todas partes, incómodo. Entonces, fuera, vuelve a salir un locutor al escenario.

"_¿Sabéis qué hora es? ¿Lo sabéis?"_

El público clama al unísono, gritando la misma palabra una y otra vez: "Batalla"

"_¡Exacto, hermanos! Es el momento de que dos de vosotros se atreva a subir al escenario y suelte toda su mierda. ¡¿Quiénes serán los valientes, eh!? ¿Quiénes lo serán?"_

Gamzee mira fijamente a Dave, el cual está mirando la puerta del servicio mordiéndose el labio. Sabe lo que quiere, y sabe que eso le animaría muchísimo.

— Te reto —dice Gamzee, mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice— Estas deseando que alguien lo haga, hermano.

Dave sonríe de forma temeraria y su mirada oculta tras sus gafas adquiere un brillo entusiasta.

— ¿Estás seguro, Makara? ¿Tienes cojones para retar a Dave Strider?

El moreno señala la puerta con la barbilla en un preciso cabeceo, dejando escapar una risa ronca.

— Deja de fanfarronear, hijo de puta. No te tengo ningún puto miedo.

Dave no se lo piensa ni un segundo más y se precipita hacia la puerta junto con Gamzee, que le revuelve cariñosamente el pelo cuando pasa por su lado.

Ambos salen con las manos alzadas y Gamzee silba de forma aguda para atraer la atención del locutor, indicando que se ofrecen voluntarios. El público tira de ellos, y la marea consigue arrastrarlos hasta el escenario. Los aclaman desde el momento en el que pisan escenario. El público enloquece cuando se hacen con sus respectivos micrófonos. El nombre de Dave se escucha en algunas porciones de la masa de gente, probablemente constituidas por adolescentes.

Suena una base aleatoria, Gamzee guiña un ojo a su contrincante y empiezan a quemar ruedas.

| [ Gamzee vs Dave Rap Battle (Full Version): watch?v=ZvXfXvnNE30 ] |


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

— ¿Qué ha sido de Serket? — pregunta el Strider, estirando el cuello para buscar una cara conocida en la marea de personas que sale a borbotones por las puertas del estadio en el que se ha celebrado el festival — ¿Y el paralítico? — murmura ya con menos interés.

Y es cuando cesa en su búsqueda al se da cuenta de que Gamzee está demasiado ocupado jugueteando con su teléfono móvil como para responderle.

Ofendido por el hecho de que un cacharro sea capaz de acaparar más atención que él, Dave le propina un codazo.

— Makara

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, colega?

Dave va a reprocharle su desfachatez por no atenderle desde un principio, pero el tono desganado con el que le contesta el moreno hace que se preocupe un poco. Tan solo un poquito.

— ¿Se te ha muerto el gato?

Gamzee no puede evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisita. Empieza a dominar el lenguaje Strider y sabe que está siendo atento con él al formular esa pregunta.

Suspira, cabeceando hacia los lados suavemente, y vuelve a mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

— Vriska ha tenido que llevarse a Tav a casa mientras estábamos en el jodido escenario, hermano. Su puta columna ha vuelto a jugársela.

— ¿Y te quedas tranquilo dejándolo con ella? Mañana encontrarás su cuerpo en un terraplén, ya verás.

Makara ríe muy brevemente, intentando no tenerle en cuenta que haya pasado por alto la importancia que tiene ese asunto para él. ¿Cómo no va a hacerlo? Si es escuchar el nombre de Vriska y envenenarse. En el fondo lo entiende.

— Aunque no lo creas, Vriska es una buena hermana, cabronazo. Solo hay que tener un poco de puta paciencia con ella... — explica, flexionando sus piernas y subiéndolas al contenedor en el que han estado sentados todo este tiempo. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y abre la palma de las manos, encogiéndose de hombros antes de proseguir — … y ser todo lo puto contrario que eres tú — añade con humor.

— Ya claro, ser un calzonazos como tú y el paralít-...

Cuando vuelve a nombrarlo, resuenan en su cabeza las palabras anteriores del payaso y entonces gira la cabeza hacia él, mirándole por encima de las gafas, lo que le arranca una sonrisa boba al moreno. Dios, otra vez esos ojos...

— Espera, ¿qué has dicho que le ha pasado a tu amigo?

— La columna, tío.

— Sí, joder, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que le pasa algo a su columna; la silla de ruedas da muchas pistas, ¿sabes?

Gamzee frunce el ceño y da un toque a su nariz como castigo a su comentario, aún mirándole desde bien cerca al tenerlo agarrado por los hombros.

— Deja de hacerte el putísimo listillo, rubiales. Es molesto.

Su voz suena algo más hueca. Sabe que se está metiendo en un tema delicado que podría desembocar en uno _aún más_ peliagudo. Aun así intenta explicarse sin dar demasiados datos.

— Es algo así como que su jodida columna estaba dañada de antes, pero se salvó de cintura para arriba, ¿me sigues, hermano? — hace una pequeña pausa, bufando — Pero lo poco que se ha salvado... — vuelve a guardar silencio, ahora para rebuscarse en los bolsillos el encendedor. Una vez lo encuentra se lo deja sobre una de sus rodillas para echar mano a su pitillera de lata — Ahh... Su putísimo cuerpo está empezando a rendirse, rubiales — zanja, mientras alza su querida droga delante de su nariz, como si estuviese admirándola.

Dave, viendo que le va a tocar tragar humo otra vez, se encoge y coge el brazo que el otro tiene sobre sus hombros para apartarlo y liberarse.

Aunque le mira con mala cara, el moreno ya está prendiendo la punta y una vez empieza a chisporrotear, la existencia del Strider pasa a un plano muy alejado para Gamzee.

— ¿Quieres decir que va a quedarse tetrapléjico o algo así? — pregunta lentamente, intentando captar su atención de nuevo.

El moreno responde con un cabeceo hacia delante y atrás de forma afirmativa y alza la barbilla para expulsar el humo de la primera calada, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

— Y por eso van a operarle la semana que viene, hermano. Y por eso también lo traje a este jodido festival de rap. Por si saliese algo mal y...

— ¿Qué le pasó?

La pregunta llega de forma inesperada para Gamzee y los restos de humo que estaba reteniendo en su garganta acaban provocándole una tos seca.

Ahí lo tenía, la pregunta que tanto temía. Ese tema _aún más_ peliagudo que envolvía desde la parálisis de Tavros hasta la relación de perro y gato que hay entre él y el mismísimo hermano del rubio egocéntrico aquí presente.

La mirada de Gamzee se pierde en las pocas personas rezagadas que aún rondan la entrada del estadio y sus labios se sellan.

Dave se inclina hacia él, con las cejas alzadas y la boca algo entreabierta, expectante. Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se aleja despacio, algo cohibido. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de que es un tema delicado y, tal vez, ni siquiera sea de su incumbencia.

— Vaaale, esto se ha vuelto raro... — murmura para sí mismo, queriendo mantener su compostura alucinantemente guay aunque le haya sentado como un cubo de agua fría el silencio de la persona con la que empezaba a tener algo de confianza.

Este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que Dave se replantee muy seriamente si debería o no confiar en alguien más que no sea su hermano ¡Y ni con él tiene la seguridad suficiente como para tocar ciertos temas! Cuando aún era un adolescente e iba al instituto con Rose, ella siempre le decía que podría traerle problemas no tener alguien a quien confiarle sus mayores secretos e inquietudes. Pues bien, mayor problema era querer hacerlo y que esa persona reniegue de ti, ¿no?

— Eh, casi rapeas mejor que yo, Makara — acaba diciendo, mientras le da un suave codazo, para intentar romper aquel incómodo silencio como fuese.

Cuando Gamzee levanta la mirada y la fija en él, una sonrisa surca los labios del Strider y se tuerce de manera juguetona. Gamzee, por su parte, percibe la buena intención de Dave, así que le regala una risotada mientras baja de un salto del contenedor.

— Wow, colega. El _gran_ y putísimo Dave Strider halagándome — antes de que pueda darse cuenta, su vicio ha llegado al filtro y tiene que tirarlo al suelo, pisoteando la colilla después.

— Anda, baja tu jodido culo egocéntrico de ahí, Strider. Seguro que tu puto hermano ya está ideando formas de asesinarme.

Viendo que ha conseguido hacer que el buen rollo los envuelva se baja del contenedor satisfecho y Gamzee le pasa un brazo por detrás de los hombros de nuevo, esta vez poniendo su mano abierta sobre su cabeza; una manía que estaba desarrollando ahora por la cómoda estatura del rubiales, y a la que Dave ya no le hacía ascos, no demasiados.

Y, aunque le hubiese gustado quejarse aunque sea por no perder la costumbre, ahora estaba demasiado ausente al pararse a pensar en su hermano.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha empezado a andar y que prácticamente está siendo empujado por el moreno.

Mira su reloj. La una y media.

¿Seguirá Jake English en casa?

¿Qué era eso de lo que quería hablar con su hermano?

Habrán...¿llegado a algo más que paab-...

— _¡Pero tío!_

No se da cuenta de que ha tropezado y de que ha estado a punto de comer suelo hasta que la voz de Gamzee y el jalón que le da de la ropa lo saca de sus ensoñaciones, haciendo que se percate de la extraña postura en la que han quedado al agarrarse de los cuellos de la sudadera del moreno por puro instinto. Casi se podría decir que acaban de bailar un tango y siguen manteniendo la postura final.

El ceño de Dave empieza a fruncirse progresivamente cuando ve indicios de una carcajada en los labios apretados de Makara. Y, finalmente, la carcajada llega.

— Menudo capullo estás hecho...

A pesar de lo que dice no puede evitar reir también, de forma más suave y disimulada, claro.

—A saber en qué estabas pensando, hermano.

— ¿Y qué más da?

Ese Makara. Tiene todas las papeletas para convertirse en el apoyo de Dave. Hasta es capaz de hacerle olvidar en lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos.

~o~

Se revuelve el pelo con la toalla una última vez antes de encestarla en el cesto de ropa y, tras atarse la segunda toalla a la cintura, se pone frente al espejo del lavabo. En ese momento se encuentra con su propia mirada ambarina, aún alterada por lo sucedido hace escasos minutos. La ducha de agua fría ha servido para poco.

Suspira, pasándose una mano por el torso desnudo. Sube por su abdomen, pasa por encima de su pecho y llega a su cuello. Cuando sus dedos rozan una de las zonas amoratadas de éste, suelta un siseo.

— Mira que le dije que nada de marcas...

Chasca la lengua y estira el cuello, comprobando que esas tres marcas que ha dejado cierto moreno pueden ser detectadas incluso si apagase las luces.

Lo primero que se le viene a la mente es su hermano, con el mismísimo demonio plasmado en la cara, escupiendo maldiciones como un perro rabioso.

Pero... ¿pero qué hostias? ¿Y qué más le da lo que piense Dave sobre esto? Lo que haga con otra persona en su propia casa no es asunto suyo. Dirk ni siquiera tiene pareja, puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. Y no tiene por qué disculparse a Dave porque esté enrabietado como un mocoso celoso.

Pero celoso como hermano.

Porque serían celos de hermano.

…

¿Verdad?

Por lo visto, mientras divagaba había estado dando vueltas por el piso y no es hasta ahora, que siente el respaldo del sofá contra su espalda, cuando se da cuenta de ello y vuelve a conectar con la realidad.

— Es bastante tarde... — murmura cuando alza la vista y ve la hora marcada en el reloj.

¿Le habrá pasado algo a ese inútil?

Justo cuando se formula esa pregunta para sus adentros, fuera escucha el tintineo de unas llaves con el llavero sobrecargado que tan solo pueden ser de Dave.

Alza la cabeza, alerta como un perro de caza, y su mirada se fija en la puerta.

El tintineo sigue sonando, pero la cerradura no gira.

Eh, espera, ¿qué haces, Dirk?

Sin darse cuenta, se está levantando del sofá despacio y, sigiloso como el ninja que es, empieza a andar con pies de plomo hacia la puerta.

— Solo voy a... asegurarme de que todo va bien. No es como si le estuviese espiando — murmura para justificarse a sí mismo.

A medida que se va acercando, empieza a escuchar murmullos y llega a la altura de la puerta justo cuando su hermano ríe.

Esa risa.

Conoce esa risa. Una risa suave, avergonzada. Apostaría lo que fuese a que en estos momentos su hermano está mirando a cualquier sitio que no sea la cara de su acompañante. Y, a todo esto, ¿quién cojones es ese acompañante?

Apoya una mano sobre la puerta despacio y abre la mirilla para echar un ojo.

— Makara... — gruñe entre dientes, pero en seguida se obliga a si mismo a guardar silencio cuando los dos de afuera retoman la conversación.

— Deberíamos repetirlo algún día, hermano.

¿Repetir _qué_?

— Ah, no sé yo... Esta vez ha sido la excepción porque era un lugar público y no hubiese sido caballeroso rechazarte y dejarte en mal lugar, pero no me gusta dejar que inexpertos se codeen conmigo — dice el rubio con un claro énfasis burlón, mientras apoya la espalda en la puerta — podrías manchar mi reputación.

¿Rechazarle?

El moreno ríe de buena gana y eleva una mano para volver a darle una reprimenda dándole un toque en la nariz.

— Otra vez haciéndote el jodido listillo, rubiales. Te estoy consintiendo demasiado, cabronazo.

Dave arruga la nariz, pero carcajea de buena gana y le echa una de esas mirada socarronas por encima de las gafas.

— Relaja la raja, fumeta. Te estaba tomando el pelo. Claro que podemos repetir.

— Genial, colega. Puedes subir a mi apartamento cuando quieras. No es lo mismo hacerlo ahí que en un putísimo concierto pero tengo buen material con el que calentar las jodidas ruedas y arrancar.

¿Calentar las jodidas ruedas? Pero qué...

— Puedo hacer que tu voz suene como putos milagros para mis oídos, hermano.

Q-que su voz suene como "_putos milagros_" para sus oídos...

— Oh tío, suena tan bien. Espero que a tu colega el paralíti-...espera, ¿Tavros? Sí, eso. No le moleste que nos pasemos con el ruido.

— Descuida hermano, ya viste cómo disfruta viendo estas jodidas cosas. Seguro que acabaría uniéndose a la fiesta si nos escuchase.

OH _DIOS MÍO_, ¿UNIÉNDOSE A LA FIESTA? PERO _QUÉ COJONES_.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que está haciendo y perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba en esos momentos, acaba mandando su misión como espía a la mierda e inicia la nueva misión: Rescatar A Su Hermano De Una Violación Inminente, también conocida como Misión RASHDUVI... la cual da comienzo ahora mismo.

Justo cuando Dirk abre la puerta de golpe y hace que Dave caiga hacia atrás, chocando contra su torso.


End file.
